the evil turn
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: the summary is explained mostly in teh disclaimer but i will say this is losely based on shift of reality a Faith and Dawn Fan fic story on this site so i hope you enjoy this one Rated M for how dark the story goes
1. Chapter 1

**THE EVIL TURN**

**By Kenn, Faith, Dawn **

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Buffy the Vampire slayer and I don't really own the story I read **'A SHIFT OF REALITY'** and just thought it ended a little to soon so I decided to write this but I changed a few bits around, Faith and Dawn still together Spike goes of and becomes his old self again pre-chip and a few twists that cause the characters to act the way they do.

CHAPTER 1

Faith was standing outside the door of her girlfriend's house 1630 Revello Drive, just as she was about to knock on the door. The door opened and Buffy stood in the doorway she looked at Faith and let her in then walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up

"DAWN F'S HERE"

"Ok I'll be their in a minuet" came the reply from Dawn

Buffy and Faith walked into the front room and waited for Dawn to come down, all though Buffy wasn't thrilled with Faith and Dawn being in love with each other she had finally found it inside herself to forgive Faith for what she had done to her in the past, and was even debating asking Faith to move in to the house with them and share Dawns room, she trusted her not to touch Dawn until she reached legal age. Dawn came down the stairs and saw Faith and Buffy standing next to each other so she walked over to Faith and said

"Come on then babe lets go"

"Dawn would you stop calling her that in front of me, you know I don't approve of this relationship but I trust you both to know the limits"

"Relax B, Dawnie's just having a laugh with the name all we've done is lay on my bed and kissed a few times and gone no further. Do you think I want to go back to prison?"

"No I know you care for Dawn, but I do want to know where you're going?"

"We're going to a restaurant then out shopping, after that who knows"

"Ok but stay safe I don't want anything to happen to my sister?"

"Of course B we'll be safe don't worry she's with a slayer"

With that said the two girls left the house and headed into town for the day leaving Buffy in the house with Willow who was getting ready to go out with Tara the two of them had decided to give their relationship another chance. Willow had apologized for abusing her magic power and using it for almost everything they had worked out their differences and were getting back on track. Buffy was grateful at this she thought they belonged together what she didn't know is that Willow and Tara were going on a double date with Faith and Dawn who had arranged to meet up at the espresso pump before heading to a restaurant out of town where no one new Dawns age so they wouldn't ask questions about the age between Faith and Dawn when they kissed. Dawn and Faith had waited at for five minuets then spotted Willows car approaching it stopped they got in the back Faith opening the door for Dawn and shutting it behind her then she walked round the other side and she got in and closed her door and off they went. The restaurant was about ten miles from Sunnydale when they arrived they made their way in and found a table ordered their food and enjoyed themselves, after a hour in the restaurant they made their way out and got in the car and headed back in to Sunnydale.

On the way they saw a girl trying to hitch a ride Willow pulled the car over and the girl asked

"Are you heading to Sunnydale?"

"Yeah we live their"

"Great everyone else who has stopped for me have never heard of the place or ain't going that way despite the fact they're heading in that direction"

"Well lucky for you we stopped then"

"Yeah I'm Kennedy by the way"

"Hi I'm Willow" said the driver

"I'm Tara" said the girl next to her

"I'm Faith" said the dark haired girl in the back

"I'm Dawn" said the brunette sitting next to Faith

"Are you sure theirs room for me in their?" Kennedy asked

"Of course there is Dawnie come and sit here" said Faith pulling Dawn on to her lap

"Thanks" said Kennedy as she got in the car and shut the door

"Where in Sunnydale are you going?" asked Willow

"I'm trying to find someone he's a friend of my uncle" Kennedy said not wanting to reveal to much to strangers

"Well it's a pretty small town maybe we know him, who is he?" asked Tara

Kennedy decided that the four people in the car looked trustworthy enough so she said

"He's called Rupert Giles"

"What do you want Giles for" asked Faith

"I was told to give him a private but urgent message, do you know where he lives?"

"We know where he lived, he's moved back to England" said Dawn

"Damm I'll have to go to England and find him"

"Don't worry Kennedy we know how you can get in contact with him quicker" said Willow

"How?"

"We've got a phone number for him in England"

"You have, who are you?"

"We've already told you"

"No I mean if you know him you must stand out"

"I think the question is who are you Giles has never spoke of a Kennedy in the six years he's been in Sunnydale"

"Damm I guess I better trust you seeing as you know him you probably know what he does"

"What that he's an ex-librarian, the former owner of the magic box shop or do you mean his other profession?" said Willow deciding to save Kennedy the difficulty of saying it

"Yes I was sent to find him by my watcher, just before he died"

"Right lets take her home fill B in on the sitch and get in contact with Giles" said Faith

A/N ok i've decided to post this and see what the reaction is to it and which way i should end it when i reach that far so for now enjoy and reveiw it if you like it let me know what your best bits are and teh worst bits any reveiw is positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The car pulled up outside the summer's house and the five girls got out the car and headed into the house and found Buffy cleaning the kitchen she saw the arrivals and said

"What are you guy's doing back so soon I thought you were going out for the day?" then she noticed a girl she didn't know and said "Whose she?"

"Buffy this is Kennedy she has an urgent message for Giles?"

"Oh, ok Will you know where the phone is go and make the call"

"Thanks Buffy, This way Kennedy" said Willow as she lead the girl in the front room and rang Giles's number then handed the phone to Kennedy.

'Hello'

"Hi is that Rupert Giles?"

'Yes it is and who might you be?"

"My name's Kennedy, my watcher sent me from New York to Sunnydale to find you, with an urgent message?"

'What was the message?'

"It was 'the end is coming the First is ready to strike' then he told me to make sure you got the message? Just before he died at the hands of some weird things that had hoods on and signs carved where their eyes should be, I only know what they looked because I killed them and had a look to see what they were like my watcher taught me"

'Ok thanks Kennedy the info is a big help. I'll sort everything out from this side can you put someone else on the phone?"

"Sure" Kennedy looked round and saw Faith and said "Giles wants to talk to you?" she handed the phone to Faith

"What's up Giles?"

'Faith I want you to make sure Kennedy stays in Sunnydale until I arrive once everything over hear is sorted out, it might be a few months though'

"Ok Giles, do you feel like sharing whats going on we are on the hellmouth?"

'Faith all I can say is be careful and pass the message to everyone, one more thing watch out for hooded men in robes with no eyes?'

"Ok what's that mean Giles?"

'Faith trust me will you and just keep an eye out and watch out for any strange behavior'

"Ok, see you later Giles"

Faith put the phone down and turned back to everyone else and said

"Giles said for everyone to stay put and watch out for anything odd"

"Ok Kennedy do you have anywhere to stay in Sunnydale?" asked Buffy

"Uhm no I was gunna stay with Giles?"

"Right uhm ok how about you sleep on the sofa tonight and tomorrow we'll find you a proper bed?"

"Thanks Buffy"

Finally Faith had had enough and said "Right now that's done me and Dawnie are going to spend the rest of the day together, bye" Before Buffy could answer Faith had pulled Dawn out of the door and in to Sunnydale. They walked towards Faiths apartment and ended up kissing while sitting on the sofa before moving to the bedroom.

MEANWHILE AT BUFFY'S

Buffy, Tara, Willow and Kennedy were in the back garden. Buffy had decided to test Kennedy out and see what kind of slayer she would one day become. Willow and Tara had looked through some of the watchers diaries that Giles and left behind and found some training styles that Kennedy and Buffy could do against each other. They started with weapons training using wooden staffs and Buffy was surprised that Kennedy was able to defeat her with the wooden staffs even with Buffy going flat out. This annoyed Buffy and soon they were sparing Kennedy was very good at that as well she was able to block almost everything that Buffy hit her with, and Kennedy also connected with a few good hits as well which had Buffy reeling at first but then she made one mistake which allowed Buffy in and she floored Kennedy. Kennedy looked at Buffy and said

"How did you do that?"

"I pounced on your mistake"

"What mistake"

"You stood in the same spot for a few seconds to long which allowed me to get the upper hand, but you did well"

"I know but I let my watcher down he told me to always keep moving?"

"Kennedy you would likely have beaten me had you kept going with the way you were blocking all my attacks. How long were you with your watcher?"

"He found me when I was 5 so it'd have been 13 years next month I'd have been with him"

"Wow that's a long time"

"How long have you been with your watcher?"

"Six years"

"How long have you been the slayer for?"

"Six years"

"Oh so they didn't even find you until you were chosen that explains why I nearly beat you I have more combat experience"

"Don't get cheeky with me potential"

"Why not I could beat you in a fight now you told me what I did wrong"

"You might beat me but I'd like to see you beat Faith she's got more combat experience than you. She was with her watcher for 14 years then her watcher got killed she came here to get back up and we took out the vampire and she's just stayed around and helped out here"

"We'll find out later won't we when she comes back?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

AT FAITHS APPARTMENT THAT AFTERNOON

Faith and Dawn had fell asleep in each others arms, Dawn was dreaming of her and Faith being able to make love on her Birthday in four months time, truth be told though she didn't know if she could wait that long. Meanwhile Faith was dreaming of the day that Willow had came to see her it had been three weeks since Buffy had jumped throught the portal to save Dawns life,

"_Willow what are you doing here?"_

"_Faith, Buffy's dead we need you"_

"_How am I gunna get out of here?"_

"_I can sort that out don't worry will you come and help?"_

"_Ok of course I will, who's patrolling at the moment?"_

"_Spike the military have practically neutered him he can't hurt a living human but he can hurt demons so that's what he does"_

"_Ok how's Dawnie taking it?"_

"_She's locked herself in her room and only comes out to use the toilet or get her food that we leave outside her door"_

"_Oh well how do you think she handle me turning up?"_

"_Actually she's the reason I'm talking to you know"_

"_Why's that red?"_

"_In-between her sob's she calls out your name"_

"_Right I'll come I'm needed to protect the world and help Dawnie, my little mini Faith"_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's what B used to call her, she'd try to impersonate me, hell one Halloween she even tried dressing like me until B stopped her"_

"_Oh yeah that was funny Buffy made her change her outfit before we went trick or treating I always did wonder why she had such a lame outfit that year"_

"_Yeah the old bed sheet with two eye holes cut in it so she could see where she was going, much like yours one year"_

Dawn had woken up and looked at the clock and noticing the time she woke Faith up and asked Faith to walk her home.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Faith and Dawn arrived back at the summer's house and found Buffy and Kennedy out of breath sitting beside each other on the front porch with Willow and Tara sitting their as well, when Buffy saw Faith and Dawn walking up the path she said to Faith

"Your turn facing the newbie, she's good, but I'd bet your better than her prove me right please Faith?"

"Ok B, Yo Kennedy lets go round 2, in the backyard now"

"Right, lets see if you're any better than Buffy"

Everyone made their way round to the back garden and watched as Kennedy put up another good display against Faith but was undone by one small mistake where she went for a spinning kick to the side of Faiths head but as she tried Faith swung her leg low and took out Kennedy standing foot.

"Not Bad K, you've proven your self to me"

"Thanks but I thought this was training, so I didn't go full force"

"Neither did I K, if I had you'd have been in hospital, so back down before you put your mouth in it K and need medical attention."

"Fine but next time I'll try harder"

"I'll be counting on it, I'll work with you on how to avoid making the same mistake you made against B so it won't happen again, and on how quick you recognize what sort of attack is coming at you"

"Thanks Faith, I was a little sloppy against Buffy it's been a while since I spared with anyone my watcher sent me away a few months ago just before he was killed so I just haven't kept up my training I've just been trying to survive until I reached Sunnydale"

Kennedy walked back to the back porch and sat down to catch her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A/N I guess I forgot to say this is set from six to seven before Tara dies but if you think its been to slow up to now its all about to change.

Now on with the story

Kennedy had been in town for almost a month now she often went out on patrol with either Buffy or Faith but tonight was the first night she'd gone out on her own Buffy wasn't feeling to well and Faith and Dawn were at the cinema. Buffy wanted Faith to join Kennedy for a graveyard patrol after the film was over so Kennedy just patrolled the town and went to wait for the film to end she was a little early so she waited at the Espresso pump across from the cinema. Ten minuets later Faith and Dawn emerged from the cinema and saw Kennedy sitting at a table drinking a coffee so they went over to her.

"How long you been hear K?" asked Faith

"About ten minuets. How was the film?"

"Good, shouldn't you be on patrol with B?"

"She's not to well, so she hoped you would patrol the graveyards with me?"

"Sure, let's go"

"Wait Faith, how bad is Buffy, Kennedy?" asked Dawn

"Don't know she just told me she weren't felling up to it tonight so I suggested I go myself but she said go to the cinema and ask Faith if she wouldn't mind going through the graveyards with me I don't think she trusts me yet"

"I'll ring her see if she's contagious, before you take me home Faith" said Dawn

"Ok if she is you can crash at my place until she's better, where are you staying K"

"Willow and Tara said I could crash at Willows parents place her folks are out of town for a few weeks so she said I could crash their in the spare room"

Dawn quickly rings the number for Buffy and when Buffy answers she sounds terrible

'Dawnie what do you want?'

"I wanted to know if you're contagious."

'I don't know best if you stay away tonight and we'll see what I feel like in the morning'

"Fine I'll stay at Faiths place"

'Ok Dawn see you tomorrow, no funny business'

"Night Buffy hope you're better in the morning"

Dawn ended the call and put the phone away she turned to Faith and said

"I'm gunna crash at yours tonight"

"Right lets get this patrol over and done with then we can get home" said Faith as the three of them headed off towards the nearest graveyard that was empty so they checked a few others but they were empty as well so they headed back in to town walking towards Willows house they just reached the street when they heard a noise like a gun shot and saw something run off in to the town they raced towards where the sound came from and Faith wanted to go after it before realising the noise had came from Willows house. They made their way in to the house the downstairs was ok then they slowly made their way upstairs they could hear crying coming from the master bedroom Faith lead the way and slowly opened the door and their sitting on the floor was Willow her hands were covered in blood because she was trying to stop Tara bleeding to death, she looked up at them and she saw the same pain in their face as she felt the five of them had became close friends they spent more time in their little group than they did with the rest of the Scoobie gang.

"Faith help me please I can't put enough pressure on the wound to stop the blood?" Willow pleaded to the Slayer.

"Sure, Will I'll do all I can, Dawn ring an ambulance quickly if we can stop the bleeding before they get hear she'll pull through, Kennedy keep a finger on her pulse"

"Right" said both girls as they set about their tasks

5 MINUETS LATER

The ambulance had arrived and they were on their way to the hospital, Kennedy was driving Willows car because the other two didn't have a license. When they arrived Tara was took to the operating theater and Willow, Kennedy, Faith and Dawn were in the relative's room waiting for any news.

"I should call the others they'll want to be hear to help you Willow?" said Dawn

"Ok but first I want you three to promise me something?"

"Ok Willow we promise" they all reply at the same time

"I want you to help me get revenge on who or what ever did this weather Tara pulls through or not, whoever/whatever did this will die for the hurt I've been put through by their selfish actions"

"Why don't you want B's help as well?"

"Because Buffy will want justice and she wouldn't help even if I begged her to, but I trust you three to help me?"

Everyone understood the request and what it meant to them but they didn't care Tara was worth what ever it took, Dawn left he room and went outside the hospital, pulled her phone out and rang Xander first, Then Spike, and finally Buffy they all promised to come as quickly as they could with Xander picking Buffy up while on his way.

Dawn made her way back in and cuddled up to Faith while Kennedy was holding Willow. A doctor walked in just after Dawn sat down and asked

"Miss Rosenberg"

"Yeah" answered Willow, "Is it good news?" Willow was almost pleading with the doctor, but Faith could read his eyes but she couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry she's lost to much blood their was nothing we could do, the police will catch the bastard though they can trace what sort of gun the bullet was fired from so justice will be served. I'm sorry for your loss" the doctor said as he left the room a few minuets later Spike, Xander and Buffy arrived and Buffy could see the pain in the eyes of the four other girls and said.

"I'm sorry Willow, Tara was a special person we'll all miss her but not a much as you will, we'll find out who/what did this and make sure justice is served"

"Thanks Buffy" Willow couldn't say anything else with out breaking down.

"Does Giles know?" asked Buffy in between coughing fits.

"No I don't have a number for him in my phone" said Dawn.

"Ok I'll go ring him his number is in my phone he'll want to be hear, for the funeral and to help you Willow"

"Yeah" she said losing interest in the conversation.

A/N let me know what you think of the story and i'll do my best to change any problems in future chapters also intrested in weather or not you read a shift of reality the story that i used for insperation?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A/N thanks to the reviewer for the last chapter sorry this one's took so long to come but I've took the advice of another reviewer and proof read it three times so hopefully all the errors are out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS Joss does and hopefully the Season 9 Graphic novel will be as good as season 8.

Now on with the story.

A week had passed since Tara had been buried the police investigation was at a loss they couldn't pinpoint what type of gun the bullet had come from it didn't match anything they could compare it with.

Giles had returned to England saying he would talk to a coven he knew and see if they could track down who killed Tara. Willow had withdrawn in to herself and became hooked on magic her hair had turned black along with her eyes the only people she would talk to were Faith, Dawn and Kennedy. Kennedy had stayed beside Willow since they had come home from Tara's funeral. Faith and Dawn would come round and see if they needed anything three times a day. Willow had spent the time Kennedy was with her going through her mind to try and see who was responsible for killing her lover, she had finally got a image of the killer and she would share it with Kennedy, Faith and Dawn in the morning so she held Kennedy and feel asleep in her arms grateful that the three of them had promised to kill who was responsible for the murder of her lover. Faith and Dawn were asleep in Dawns room, Faith was dreaming again this time of the night she had returned to Sunnydale.

_Faith entered the summer's house and went upstairs to Dawns room and knocked on the door and said "Dawnie can I come in?"_

"_Faith is that you?"_

"_Yeah I'm hear to help you and protect Sunnydale"_

"_How are you hear you're supposed to be in prison for ever?"_

"_Willow came and told me about B and how bad you were taking it so I told her I wanted to help and she said she could get me out so I could be released"_

_Dawn opened the door pulled Faith in the room and shut and locked the door behind her, then jumped in to Faiths arms and said._

"_I'm so glad your hear"_

"_Willow said you were in a bad way calling my name?"_

"_Faith theirs something you need to know"_

"_What is it Dawnie I'm hear to do what I can to help?"_

"_Faith I love you"_

"_I know that Dawnie you've loved me since I first arrived in Sunnydale"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I feel the same for you Dawnie, I want you right now but it's not right you're underage, and I could end up back in prison"_

"_Yeah but can I just kiss you and hold you tonight to help me sleep, please?"_

"_Sure Dawnie but I mean what I said about the age thing I'll hold you and kiss you but nothing else can happen"_

"_I know Faith and I'll try to make myself wait for when I'm the right age but I don't know if I can hold myself back from ripping your clothes off and doing you right here"_

"_Dawnie trust me tonight we're just holding and nothing more the rest will come in time. But first we need to help you recover from B's death otherwise we won't be able to do anything you'll be to frail plus your thin as a rake I thought Red and Tara were leaving food outside for you"_

"_They have been but" Dawn opens a draw on her dressing table and pulls out three bag full of food that she hadn't eaten "I just haven't felt hungry" _

"_Dawnie if you don't eat you won't be hear to make love to me or to move on from B's death and Joyce's I know it's hard loosing some one so close to you but I can't imagine how you fell I mean loosing two people so close to you?"_

BEEP, BEEP

The alarm went off showing it was morning and Faith and Dawn both woke up and while Dawn was having a shower before getting dressed Faith was looking through her clothes she had brought a few items with her over the last month so she at least had a clean choice of clothes although Faiths clothes were more or less the same thing, leather pants, tank tops and leather jackets, she picked something to wear and when Dawn came out of the shower Faith went in and took her clothes with her so that she could get dressed in their while Dawn got dressed in her room. Both girls new that if the saw the other naked they wouldn't be able to hold themselves back, after Faith was finished she knocked on Dawns door and their was no answer so she opened the door and found the room was empty so she headed down stairs towards the kitchen and found Dawn making breakfast for the two of them, they had just sat down to eat when Buffy walked through the back door with a large cut on her arm another one across her left cheek and possibly a few broken ribs.

"What happened to you B?"

"Got attacked by some robbed figures with symbols where their eyes should be, I think they were those guys Giles told us to look out for, listen can you two keep a secret from Willow for me?"

"We'll try B whats up?"

"Well yesterday Giles rang me and said that a powerful witch that used to work for the council told him that a large amount of evil magic had been felt in Willow it was so big they could actually tell who the magic was from"

"Do you think K's in any danger?"

"I don't know but I don't want Willow to think we don't trust her just after Tara's be buried I mean I can understand if it is Willow her and Tara hadn't been back together long"

"OK B we'll keep it quiet"

"Let's go babe Buffy needs time to recover and she won't get that if were here?" said Dawn.

"Right, see you later B"

The two girls left the house and headed to Willow's house, she hadn't been able to step foot in her room at the summers house because she wanted to be near were it happened so she could get the image of the guilty party.

Faith and Dawn entered Willows house and found Willow and Kennedy getting ready for the hunt they were going to fulfill their promise to Willow and kill the person responsible.

"I need to let you know what were dealing with"

"Go ahead Willow, but we will keep are promise to you"

"We're dealing with a human by the name of Warren, I found him and he went to UC Sunnydale and tried to get Tara to go out with him but she turned him down because obviously she was gay, but he couldn't leave it at that. He even got suspended for stalking her just before I met her"

"Were do we find him?" asked Dawn.

"At the moment he's hiding in an abandoned factory"

"Right lets go, get this done with"

"I just need to say thank you everyone this means a lot to me and I promise to not be as miserable as I am now when this is done"

"Don't worry Willow we said we'd help you and we will, now the sooner it's done the better, this just better not find it's way to the cops that'll be another 20 years? Or B she'll kill me for taking a human life, and for taking Dawn as well"

"No it won't Faith and Buffy won't do anything, I'll explain more when were done"

The four of them headed out of the house towards the factory that Warren was hiding in.

A/N 2 Chapter 6 is ready to post so it'll be up in a few days just gunna read through it once more for errors.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer:**same as previous chapters

A/N hope you like this chapter as much as the previous ones.

It had taken 20 minuets for them to reach the factory and once they got their Faith handed the swords out so everyone was armed and ready to go in and do what was needed it took a few minuets for everyone to get comfortable with the idea of what they were going to do. Finally they were ready and Willow magically opened the door and what they saw took them by surprise Warren was sitting in their surrounded by a small army of hooded figures they pulled their hoods down and revealed that they had no eyes and where they should have been their was just symbols and automatically they realised these were they same things that Giles had warned them about. Faith and Kennedy quickly dealt with half of them while Dawn and Willow had been separated from the other two but they were holding their own and soon enough Faith and Kennedy had finished the things off. Then the four girls turned to Warren and before he could escape Faith caught him and pushed him back in to the middle of the room were he was soon surrounded by the four girls. Who all pulled their swords back and as one they shoved the swords in to him and pulled them out, Warren fell to the floor and bleed to death Willow then pulled out an empty bottle and filled it with Warrens blood.

"Willow whats the blood for?" asked Faith

"I want to let you all know something" Willow replied

"What is it Will?"

"The blood is so I can thank you all for what you've done in helping me deal with him"

"How is the blood gunna help Will?"

"You all get to make a wish and with the help of a simple spell and the blood I can make it come true, what ever you want will happen, Faith what do you want"

"My prison record disappearing?"

"Done" said Willow as she put a cross on the top of the head of the Slayer with Warrens blood, "Kennedy what do you want?"

"My slayer powers to be activated"

"Done" then Willow did the same to Kennedy as she had with Faith, "Dawn what do you want?"

"I want to be legal age so me and Faith can make love to each other?" said Dawn then she turned bright red thinking about what she had said

"Done" said Willow and put the same cross on Dawns head, then she said "Thank you I couldn't have done this by myself"

"Don't worry Red we promised we'd do it, but what about the body" said Faith

"What do you think Buffy'll do when she find out what we've done?" said Kennedy

"I don't intend on telling her this is between us Four, got it? And the body well it's gunna just disappear and nobody will ever know it existed"

A/N for those who don't get the chapter i needed away to turn them evil and the taking a human life is what can do but don't expect this to be the end of the blood shed mores comeing with even a sick sense of humor edge to a few future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the factory, Buffy decided to test Kennedy again in another sparing contest then after Kennedy had took on Buffy, Kennedy would face Faith, Buffy wanted to know if Kennedy had improved since the last time, when Kennedy nearly defeated her. When everyone arrived at the house Buffy explained what was going to happen, Xander decided to stay well out the way he didn't want to get hurt by accident, Faith and Dawn were sitting together their arms rapped round each other and Willow was sitting next to them. Her hair and eyes were still black but only the other three girls could see this she had put a glamour over her appearance so everyone else saw here normal with red hair.

"Right Kennedy you ready to go again and this time you won't get so lucky I've been practicing so you won't come close to beating me?"

"I've been training to Faith has taught me a few new tricks"

"Damm it Faith whose side are you on" Buffy called over toward the other slayer

"What I only taught her how not to make the same mistake as before when you beat her"

"Right, let's go Kennedy?"

"Fine prepare to lose?" then Kennedy swung round and made some space between them

"Ready when you are Ken?"

Kennedy quickly made the first move and surprised Buffy with the extra power she used but she didn't knock her down and Buffy retaliated with a shot just as hard but this time Kennedy didn't flinch she stood still which caught Buffy by surprise then before Buffy realised what had happened she was on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" she asked holding her head as she stood up

"Like I told you Faith's been training me in what your strengths and weaknesses are and how to beat you"

"But she's never beat me before?"

"You haven't Faith you told me you'd kicked her ass?"

"What K, you know me by now, I always stretch the truth"

"Well now that I've beaten Buffy how about you try then Faith?"

"Fine just remember what I said last time"

"Yeah you forget things so easy don't you Faith, didn't I floor you while you were training me?"

"No you didn't I slipped over, and now you are gunna get it K"

"Come on then give me your best shot?"

"Why don't you come hear and see what happens when you get within my reach, K"

Kennedy took a step towards Faith and saw Faiths fist pulling back she dropped to her knees and rolled through Faiths legs and delivered a quick sidekick. Which rocked Faith but to her credit didn't knock her down but it did make her think about how obvious she had made the fist look as she realised that with Kennedy's slayer powers she'd have to wait until the last possible second to hit anything. So she played a trick card that she hadn't showed Kennedy she dropped to a knee holding her side and waited for the opportune time and it soon came. Kennedy's over confidence in her power and that Faith seamed hurt. Kennedy made her move and as soon as she was within range Faith jumped up swung her leg round and the sudden impact of the move caught Kennedy on the side of the head and knocked Kennedy to the ground.

"Ha told you I'd win?" said Faith

"Yeah but that was a new move even for you?"

"Not really B's scene it before"

"Have you Buffy?"

"Yeah first time we spared in the library at the old Sunnydale high she caught me with that but she still lost and I was wondering when it would make a return. Nice to see you still remember that move?"

"Yeah I keep it for an emergency like now, when I needed it, it was their ready and waiting"

"Well Faith you really taught Kennedy well she nearly beat you as well as me, but how you've never beat me so how can she with your training?"

"B it's been years since we last spared I've picked up a few new tricks you wanna try your luck?"

"Fine let's go Faith, you ready now?"

"I'm five by five B lets go"

Buffy made her move towards Faith who countered it and blocked everything that Buffy was trying then Faith started throwing the hits and Buffy countered them it was looking like it might boil down to a full on fight between the two. Faith dropped down and jumped up sweeping her leg round like she'd done with Kennedy the first time they had spared. Buffy avoided it which Faith was expecting and she pulled out another old trick this one Buffy had never scene she grabbed her leg and waited for Buffy to see this and drop her guard as she new Buffy would want to see if Faith was ok before continuing. When Buffy came near Faith released her leg and hit a perfect uppercut which dropped Buffy to the floor. After Buffy recovered from her first ever defeat to Faith she said

"Where did that move come from that's new for you?"

"No actually its old my first watcher taught me it but I never felt like using it after her death"

"It's a risqué move isn't it?"

"No not really, Vamps have to come close to finish the job so I'd sucker them in and when they got close enough quick stake to the hart and instant dust"

"Nice but now you've showed us two of your reserve moves?"

"Not to worry B I have plenty more"

"I bet you do Faith, so what are you and Dawn doing today?" Buffy asked changing the subject

"I don't know maybe go back to mine and make each other scream our names for the rest of the day" Faith said then smirked waiting for Buffy to get what she said

"What you know are deal Faith" then she noticed the smirk and said "Ha, Ha very funny"

"I though so"

"So what are you two doing?"

"Maybe go to the cinema theirs a decent new film just been released called Wrong turn the poster has someone who looks a little like me on it so we're gunna check that out"

"Yeah then were gunna watch Euro trip theirs someone who's supposed to look like me in it?" said Dawn as she came over and hugged Faith.

"Ok have fun you two"

"Thanks B, you have fun as well?"

"Yeah thanks Faith"

Then Faith and Dawn walked out of the garden and headed towards the town.

"SO what are you two doing?" Buffy asked to Willow and Kennedy

"I don't know Buffy, it depends what Willow wants to do?"

"Uhm I guess we could hang for a while got nothing to do that's urgent"

"Great" said Buffy as the three of them walked in to the house and sat in the front room.

"So Willow what happened with the police did they find out who killed Tara?"

"No, they didn't they said they" Willow had to stop as the memory of Tara's death surfaced again Kennedy moved over and hugged Willow to calm her down then she turned to Buffy and said

"They couldn't tell what sort of gun it came from it didn't match any known gun, and before you ask it matches no supernatural gun either Dawn looked it up for us?"

"Ok you covered all the bases"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few weeks had passed and to Buffy, Kennedy seamed to be getting more powerful almost like her slayer powers were active, so she decided to ring Giles and see if he had heard anything new since Tara's funeral. She rang Giles's number, after a few minuets he picked up

"Hi Giles"

'Hi Buffy what can I do for you?'

"I have a problem?"

'What is it?'

"Well for the last two weeks Kennedy has beaten me while we were sparing, and it just seams that her slayer powers have been active and I was wondering if you could find out if Faith is still the current slayer?"

'Is this you asking me to find out if Faith has died?'

"Yes, also to help me justify that I lost to Kennedy"

'What about Faith has Kennedy beat her yet?'

"No, not yet but I get the feeling Faith is running out of tricks to defeat her with"

'I'll see what I can find out Buffy and I'll let you know, but remember Faith fights different to you she has a more unorthodox style. is their anything else you wanted to talk about?'

"Yeah, something's going on between Willow, Kennedy, Faith and Dawn"

'What do you mean Buffy?'

"They're keeping something from me"

'How can you be sure?'

"Because ever since Tara died they've almost been inseparable"

'Do you think they found who killed Tara?'

"I don't know, I don't think Faith would have take Dawn to kill something, I trust Faith to keep Dawn safe from that stuff"

'I'll come over and see if I can do anything'

"Thank you Giles?"

'Just don't tell them I'm coming, I want it to be a surprise that way they can't hide anything from me do you understand Buffy not even Dawn can know I'm coming?'

"Ok Giles I'll be waiting, bye"

'Bye'

Buffy put the phone down and left the room little did she know that Dawn had been listening to her conversation on the phone in her room.

LATER THAT DAY

Dawn, Faith, Kennedy and Willow were together, Dawn filled her in on the conversation Buffy had been having with Giles.

"So she suspects something's up this could be trouble" said Willow

"Why she has no need to know what we've done it's up to us we're all old enough to make are own decisions?" said Dawn

"D babe you need to calm down or else they'll know something's up"

"How do we deal with them then?" said Kennedy

"I have a plan but none of you are gunna like it" said Faith

"You want us to Kill Giles" said Willow

"How did you know that red?"

"I can read it in your mind"

"Fine yes that was what I was thinking but we can't just stab him B wouldn't by that"

"So what do you have in mind?"

"We need to make it look like a demon or Vampire attack so B will buy it"

"What about Spike he'll know that it wasn't a demon or a vampire?" asked Kennedy

"I can deal with Spike, I could turn him to our side?" said Willow

"That's not a bad idea but how I mean Spike seems to be in to B?" said Faith

"We'll give him a trip down memory lane to how he was before he came to Sunnydale"

"How Darla's dead, Angel's in LA and who knows were Dru is?"

"I can bring them all together"

"Ok but then how are you gunna get him to turn?"

"Remove the chip and give them all a fresh virgin when he gets back to Sunnydale"

"You aren't giving them Dawnie" said Faith

"Right like Dawn is still a virgin after the spell you probably made each other scream your name's for hours,"

"Red that's a bit to graphic even for you"

"Not really Faith I just know what it's like for new couples when they can finally make love to each other"

"What ever Red. Anyway how do we lure B away from Giles long enough to take him?"

"That's the easiest bit we use Dawn she says we've been attacked"

"Then B comes to rescue us while we take Giles?" asked Faith

"Maybe or we could try something else that leaves Giles alone in the house"

"This all depends on Giles being stupid enough to fall in to the trap when chances are he'll want to go with B to try and help us? Does he knows these hooded figures with weird eyes?"

"He does and so do I their called bringers" said Kennedy

"How do you know that K?" said Faith

"Do you think that the only thing I did on my way here was hitch lifts?"

"Well no but were would you have found time to research them things?" asked Dawn

"When I left New York I stopped in Boston for a few days the snow there was terrible no one could move anywhere. I found a library and looked up parts of the message that I was given that seamed important. So I tried the bit about the First but it lead know where so then I typed in hooded assassins and their came up something about these people called the bringers who worshiped an evil entity who couldn't be hurt called the First, so I guess it must be them."

"What does it say about them?"

"It just tells of their fondness for sharp weapons and killing anything connected to the slayer line"

"Kenn by anything do you think that includes friends of the slayer?" asked Willow

"You think it had something to do with Tara's death?"

"Yeah maybe it manipulated Warren in to doing it"

"From what I could understand the only way the First could control Warren was if he had openly allied himself with it"

"So how do we get rid of it then?"

"Refuse to bow to its power and then hit it with the strongest containment spell you have, or use a spell to turn it mortal then me and Faith can kill it"

"Nice idea but the First will be strong it's got a connection to the beginning with out going full evil I don't know if I can beat it"

"Yeah you can your just as strong Willow I believe in you and it also says who ever kills the First controls the bringers, just think about it we could control them we can take out all threats to our safety namely Sunnydale"

"What about my sister won't she try and stop us?" asked Dawn

"By the time she works out whats happened it'll be to far forward and all she can do is watch as Sunnydale gets sucked into the hellmouth" said Willow

"What about us will we be safe when everything comes crashing down?"

"Yeah we'll be in a protective energy ball floating above everything"

"What about the loved ones who we buried in Sunnydale they will be buried for ever and we can't visit them?"

"Dawn I can send them grave stone and all to a different graveyard so Joyce and Tara will be safe all I need is a location"

"Thanks Willow at least I can still go and see mum when I need to then"

"Hey Red send them to Boston theirs some space in the Lehane family plot"

"I didn't know your family had a plot at a graveyard in Boston?" asked Willow

"Yeah dad organized it years ago he spent a lot of his money on it actually"

"Faith if you had money when you came to Sunnydale, why did you stay in that scabby old motel room instead of getting yourself a decent place?"

"Simple Red it was in a trust fund for me so I didn't get any of it until I reached 21 back then I was 19 so he would send me a grand a month to live on it was the best I could afford. Also it was kinda his way of showing me were the bottom end was and it made me stronger"

"Damn right babe?"

"Well if you two are finished Willow time to put the plan in action lets get Spike out of hear and on his way to coming back the big bad he really is, get his family back and then we'll work on taking out the First" said Kennedy

"Right Kennedy lets get to work" said Willow


	9. Chapter 9

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

Kenn, Faith, Dawn


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The four girls headed towards Spikes crypt and when they got their he let them in and asked

"So Ladies what's up?"

"Spike how would you like to return to what you used to be?"

"What are you talking about Willow?"

"Do you want to become the much feared Vampire who has killed two slayers before?"

"Of course I do then I can teach Buffy a lesson for treating me like a piece of shit"

"Well I can make that happen?"

"What do I have to do?"

"You will need to go to Africa and find a warlock called Ben Zima, tell him I sent you he has heard of me and he will return your nature."

"Then what come back and slaughter every one?"

"No then you will go to London and meet your family they are returning Angelus, Darla and Drusilla will be ready for you when you arrive"

"Deal I've missed the Family, I mean Dawn you have been a friend and as close to Family as I have hear but I really have missed the old days with them"

"Spike we will be waiting for the four of you to return hear after you've terrorized London?"

"Dawn why are you agreeing with all this, I though you loved Buffy she is your sister?"

"Nah she's not really my sister this is my true family plus I hate the way Buffy would boss every one about like she was in control"

"Whatever I still want to bite her?"

"And you will get your chance all four of you can take a piece of her"

"Ok Willow send me to where I need to go"

Willow clicked her fingers and Spike disappeared.

"Red how are we gunna get Angelus back isn't Angel still driving his body?"

"Yeah but that can be dealt with" a few second later "Done"

"What did you do Willow?"

"I created a rock demon called the Beast the only way they can beat him is by releasing Angelus then he will kill the Beast and when they try to bring Angel back his soul will be missing"

"Where will it be?"

"Hear I will have it. Then if he doesn't play ball I'll re-ensoul him"

"Nice way to keep control of him?"

The girls leave Spike crypt and as they walked round town on patrol and they found a nest of vampires in a crypt at a graveyard near the Bronze. The nest was slightly bigger than they had expected and the vampire outnumbered the girls 6 to 1 but the sides soon became even as Willow set four of them on fire, Kennedy decapitated six of them, Faith took out seven, even Dawn managed to stake three and quiet quickly it was 4 on 4 they looked at each other and turned and ran away.

AFTER THEY LEFT THE GRAVEYARD

The girls walked towards Faiths apartment and as the stopped outside Kennedy said

"So when's Giles getting in?"

"A few weeks I think Buffy hasn't told me anything"

"Right well let's all rest for tonight we got part one of the plan under way"

"Do you think we can trust Spike, not to ring Buffy?"

"Yeah he's never been a big fan of hers" answered Willow

"What are they gunna do in London?"

"The watchers council is a threat if they can work out what we're doing before we get far enough ahead they could end this quickly with an invasion of watchers, and potentials?"

"Couldn't we kill them as well?" asked Faith

"Possibly but why do the work are selves when, our extended Family and the bringers can do the work once we kill the First?"

"Good idea, night Willow, Kennedy"

Faith and Dawn made their way in to Faiths apartment and went straight to Faiths bedroom where they made love all night. Willow and Kennedy walked to Willows house as they turned on to the street that Willows house was on the four vampires that had ran away earlier showed up and attacked Kennedy who made quick work of them and they made their way to Willows house with no more vampires showing up. They went in and headed up stairs and Willow fell asleep in Kennedy's arms as she had ever since Tara had been shot. Willow just felt safe in Kennedy's arms while she was also plotting how they would get rid of Giles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1 & 2

A/N thanks to all the readers of this story sorry for the wait but been busy with other fics and family matters. But everything sorting itself out so I have managed to post this update. Thanks for your support of the story and now lets get back to the story.

The next morning the Four met up before heading to Buffy's house to see what was happening today when they got their Buffy was waiting in the back garden for them.

"So what's happening B?"

"I want to try something different today were gunna spar again but instead of 1 on 1 its gunna be a three way we take on each other at the same time?"

"Cool something different from kicking your ass every day?"

"Yeah that's partly why we're doing it this way so that I might not be the first one out" Then while Buffy was still distracted by Kennedy, Faith walked up behind her swept her leg round in a low sweep and Buffy hit the ground "Shit" said Buffy

"Hay B looks like you're out even quicker today that usual?"

"Come on Faith you know that weren't fair?" said Buffy Kennedy couldn't help laughing.

"Wasn't it you who told me that vampires don't fight fair B?"

"Yeah suppose I did, whatever just do me a favor and Kick her ass?"

"I'll see what I can do B but she's got really good"

"Yeah if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was a slayer but you ain't died so I guess who ever her watcher was did a great job getting her ready for one day becoming the slayer?"

"Yeah but I intend on staying alive for a long time yet I mean I've just found the love of my life in Dawnie and I don't want to die and make her unhappy, so if you would stop distracting me I'm gunna kick K's ass"

Faith turned away from Buffy and looked at Kennedy with a look that said 'come on then?' Kennedy came towards Faith and the two went blow for blow at the start countering everything the other tried even when Faith tried to fake an injury Kennedy stayed back she'd been caught out by that move before so she waited for Faith to get back up, Faith was finally understanding what Buffy had been going through when Kennedy had been beating her because Faith was on the verge of losing as well she was trying to think of something she hadn't used on Kennedy or Buffy before that Kennedy had scouted the move in the end she had one move left it was a low move even for her but she wanted to rub Buffy's face in it for losing and also rub it in Kennedy's face that she hadn't beaten her yet so against her better judgment she went for the move she came at Kennedy skidded under her and as she went under she stuck her leg up and tried to kicked Kennedy's crutch as she went through but Kennedy read this at the last second and grabbed Faiths leg and pulled her back through and swung her elbow until it connected to Faiths head and she fell down but wasn't moving very well.

"Faith are you ok?" asked Kennedy as she knelt down beside Faith who was playing possum and when Kennedy was least expecting it she scissored her legs closed around Kennedy's legs and swung her body round dropping Kennedy.

"You suckered me in?"

"Yeah you blocked what I was going to try so I went for that instead and it worked"

"Your lucky Faith I so nearly had you"

"I know but you didn't so their, just face it you can't beat me?"

"I will never face that, I will beat you one day just wait and see"

"Ok you two no need to argue"

"Come on B were just having fun?"

"Faith your type of fun usual means getting in to a fight"

"And what's wrong with that B?"

"It usually leads to ending up in hospital, and do you want to see Dawns face when you're in a coma again?"

"No of course not you know how I feel about D, I would never want to see her hurt I would do anything she asked me to, as long as it made her happy"

"I know you would Faith, you know I appreciate what you did for her after my second death"

"Yeah so why won't you let me show D how much she really means to me?"

"I've told you, only when she reaches legal age"

"Yeah, it's getting harder the closer to her birthday it gets?"

"I know but this proves to me how much you love her by waiting"

"Yeah I thought you'd know how much I care for her, remember when I first came to your house for dinner"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you remember a few nights later while we were on patrol I told you I thought I had found someone I wanted to spend my life with and you told me I should go for it?"

"Yeah and you said you couldn't because it would cause someone to hurt you"

"Yeah well that was Dawn, I've wanted her ever since then"

"Oh I should kick your ass for telling me that you've wanted her that long but I guess it does show how much you care for her. I mean even when you were evil and Dawn got lost that night in Sunnydale you brought her home knowing that I'd likely kick your ass for being with my sister but she told me that you saved her from a vampire attack"

"Yeah but I bet she didn't tell you why the vampire attacked her?"

"No she didn't and I don't think I want to know"

"Well you need to find out she was trying to be like me again she thought she could be a slayer"

"Well she always has had a soft spot for you Faith"

After they had finished talking they turned to look at the other girls and Faith instantly saw Dawns red face she was so embarrassed having heard what had been said between the two girls.

"So what's the order of patrol tonight Buffy?" asked Kennedy

"I was thinking of going myself tonight give you four a night off"

"Are you sure?" asked Kennedy

"Yeah I need some time to think so I'll go alone tonight"

"Ok B call us if you run in to trouble you can't handle yourself, we'll be ready if you need it?"

"Thanks Faith, but I'll try not to ruin your night off"

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy left the house at 8 that night to go patrolling while Faith and Kennedy were cooking dinner for Dawn and Willow. After they finished they sat down to eat and got interrupted just as they finished eating by the phone ringing. Dawn answered it listened to the voice on the other end and put the phone down and returned to the table.

"Who was that D?"

"Buffy she's had to take shelter in Spikes crypt she was chased their by a lot of bringers, she wants to know if we can help?"

"Course we can, K load up whatever you think we need, Red are you and D coming if you are grab a weapon?"

"Yeah were coming and I don't need a weapon" said Willow

"Let's get going before they kill her"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

It took 20 minuets for the girls to reach Spikes crypt and found the bringers still trying to get through the door their were about 20 of them all trying to get in the crypt and kill Buffy they soon stopped though when Faith and Kennedy started to attack them then Willow flamed a couple Buffy hearing this came out and saw the other girls all trying to save her even Dawn was fighting she had a sword in her hand and had three dead bringers laying round her feet Willow had a fire ball in her hand and sent it at some more bringers then Faith and Kennedy were back to back fighting off ten bringers so Buffy picked up a knife dropped by one of the dead bringers and jumped in to helping Faith and Kennedy fight them off finally they had done it and were laughing as they walked back to the summers house the minuet they came through the door Buffy took the weapons off them and put them away in the weapons chest the other four girls walked in to the front room and dropped on down on the sofa and waited for Buffy to walk in.

"How did you learn to fight like that Dawn?" Buffy asked as she came in to the room

"You never thought I watched you and Faith every time you were practicing with the weapons?"

"Yeah but theirs watching and being able to do what we do"

"I practiced when nobody was around I would sneak in to the basement and practice swinging a sword and aiming a cross bow"

"You mean my little Dawnie taught her self how to use weapons?" said Faith

"Yeah what of it"

"Nothing I'm proud of you baby that's all"

"Ah thanks babe"

"Would you to cut that out please you know how I feel about you two?"

"Yeah that's why we do it B"

"Before I forget thank you for coming and rescuing me"

"Don't worry about it B that's what friends are for ain't it"

"Yeah, I'm going to bed don't stay up to long ok?"

"Yeah ok Mum" Kennedy said then the other three girls joined Kennedy as they started laughing

"Yeah sorry about that what I meant is I don't want you to have an excuse when I beat you tomorrow"

"Right like that will happen, it's been what nearly two months since you last beat me"

"Don't get to cocky Kennedy"

"No chance of that happening"

"What ever goodnight"

Buffy went up and shut her door and quickly fell asleep, meanwhile downstairs the Four were looking through spell books trying to find the spell that would be needed to make the First corporeal. Which would then mean that Faith and Kennedy could kill it and control the First's army of bringers.

"Eureka" said Dawn then added "I think I've found it, the spell of corporealisation"

"That's the one well done Dawn" said Willow as she took the book and looked through it to see what would be needed to do the spell.

"Well Red what do we need to do the spell"

"Not that much Faith I just need to read the Sumarian translation right"

"Why don't you know the language?"

"I do but I can't pronounce some of the words right"

"I can" said Dawn

"What you can speak it fluently?"

"Yeah, Giles taught me I think he wanted me to become a watcher at one time"

"You can be my watcher babe, weather or not you become one or not" said Faith

"Thanks babe, so Willow do you want me to do the spell?"

"Are you connected strongly to the magic field?"

"What the hell do you think I used to be a ball of magic energy?"

"Fair enough Dawnie you have all the connection you need but be careful"

Dawn took the book with her and Faith upstairs and as they lay on Dawn's bed Faith was holding the book while Dawn was learning the spell, meanwhile in Willow's room her and Kennedy had feel asleep holding each other, neither wanted to admit how they felt about each other but they both new it was more than friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed since Dawn had started to learn the spell and now she was ready to try the real thing. The Four were standing in the same warehouse that they had killed Warren in, Willow was standing next to Dawn to help her stay in this realm while Faith and Kennedy were standing ready to attack the First when the spell was finished.

"_May the incorporeal be solid, let that which can be passed through not be, let the immortal entity become mortal so its end is near. May the ultimate evil become a thing of the past and in its place shall the Four emerge supported by the Family to control the world for ever never to be defeated always to be feared the power of the Four shall rule eternal. May the incorporeal be solid, let that which can be passed through not be, let the immortal entity become mortal so its end is here, I promise my lord of darkness the end is coming and the world shall never be the same once we rule over it"_

It took a few minutes for the spell to take effect they knew it was done when the First appeared in its true form in front of them Faith and Kennedy swung their sword simultaneously and they decapitated it then to make sure it couldn't pull itself back together they chopped up the rest of its body. Suddenly the bringers arrived and just stood there waiting for orders. Looking at the four girls, and then Willow took charge and said

"Go to London take out the watchers council and help the Family kill all the potentials let the slaughter begin" then the four girls started laughing

"Then go and start taking out any potential slayers and their watchers around the world" said Dawn as she and Faith kissed

"Then return hear and we will sort something else out for you to do" said Kennedy

The bringers nodded and took off to do their tasks.

MEANWHILE IN AFRICA

Spike had found the warlock, Ben Zima, and he told him what Willow had told him, the warlock listened and said

"My friend Willow has asked this of me so I will oblige I will turn you back in to what you once were so you can do what is necessary" the Warlock raised his hand over Spikes head then the chip popped out and he gave it to Spike who crushed it in his hand thanked the warlock and headed off to find his family in London waiting for him. When he got of a boat at the docks in London the moon had just risen and waiting for him were the rest of the Family, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla they make their way towards the watchers headquarters and once they get near they found a place to hide and wait for the next night so they can guarantee they won't get caught by the sun. The next night the Family emerge from the sewer and find an army of bringers waiting for them and together they attack the watchers H.Q and it doesn't take long before they wipe out everyone in the building watchers and potentials alike the bringers vanish off to do their other deeds leaving the Family to make their way back to Sunnydale. To renew ties with their friends in Sunnydale before heading off to do their own business. The Family books a private flight to New York that will land at night so the sun isn't an issue.

"How do we get to Sunnydale?" asked Angelus

"Easy we drive" said Spike

"What about the day light?" asked Darla

"Don't worry a car will be waiting for us" said Spike

"Can I drive Spike?" asked Dru

"No Dru we want to get there in one piece and we don't need to leave a trail of body's as we go, we need to be careful if the slayer gets wind were coming she'll stop us" said Spike

"I can't wait to get back and take a bite of what I've wanted for so long the slayer?" said Angelus

"Are we gunna kill her, or turn her"

"I don't know we'll ask the Four when we get their see what they think?"

"Yeah are family could do with a new member"

The plane finally lands and they get off and find a car waiting for them and theirs a note waiting under the window for them to read Spike hands the note to Angelus to read he reads it out

"Welcome back, Family the Four of us made a few calls and got this delivered for you care of W,R&H New York office travel safe and keep Dru on a chain we don't need Buffy finding out what were up to before you get hear see you soon, the virgins are ready from the Four"

"I guess their gunna roll out the red carpet for us?" said Spike

"Yay were gunna have a party and the blood will flow like a carpet" said Dru

"Course we will Dru and the world will tremble when we return?"

"Do we trust the Four?" asked Darla

"I don't know, they've done what the said so far so I guess we should for now" said Angelus

They got in the car and drove off towards Sunnydale expecting to be there in a couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

IN LONDON WHILE THE FAMILY IS ATTACKING THE WATCHERS COUNCIL

Giles plane landed in L.A and he got in a taxi to take him to Sunnydale he arrived at his apartment at 10:30 PM so he decided to get some sleep and go to Buffy's in the morning but he didn't realise he had been seen by Faith who was out on patrol and just on the off chance she went by Giles place to see if a light was on but just before she got their she saw a taxi stop and Giles get out. Faith quickly turned round and headed for Willows that's were they were all staying the night she ran in and slammed the door closed behind her waking everyone else up they all came down to see what the problem was

"Whats wrong babe?" asked Dawn

"He's here Giles is back" aid Faith

"Good we can take him out before the Family arrives" said Willow

"When do we strike?" asked Dawn knowing what was going to happen

"How about the morning we get Dawn ready so it looks like she's been beaten up, she goes home tells Buffy that Faith did it and that Kennedy is having to fight her off so she can't get me"

"But won't B want to know why I suddenly snapped and attacked Dawn when I told her I wouldn't do anything to hurt her?"

"No Dawn if she asks just say you asked about Faiths past before she came to Sunnydale Buffy knows that that's a sore spot for Faith and it's the easiest way to convince her"

"Ok, but for know lets go to bed please its gunna be one hell of a day tomorrow?"

"Right you are babe and I want to show you just what you mean to me tonight the only realistic thing you'll feel tomorrow is sore legs when I've finished eating you out"

"Come on then Faith lets not waste anymore time" says Dawn as she grabs Faiths hand and drags her towards the guest bedroom.

THE NEXT MORNING

Willow is putting the glamour over Dawn and just before she goes out the door she says "Were do I send Buffy?"

"Send her to Faiths apartment it's further from the house and it will take longer for her to get back when she realises it's a setup"

"Ok are the bringers ready to deal with the body after we do what's needed?"

"Yeah their waiting as soon as Giles is stabbed they'll show"

"Good see you later guys" then Dawn gives Faith a quick kiss and then heads off home as she reaches Revello drive she starts running down the street making it look like she'd be running from Faiths place. In the house Buffy and Giles are talking then they get interrupted by Dawn running in leaving the door open and she collapses on the floor, Giles and Buffy are both quickly at her side checking if she's ok.

"Dawn what did this to you?" asked Buffy

"It was Faith, she snapped and attacked me, then she tried to get Willow but Kennedy stood in front of her and their fighting Kennedy's trying to protect Willow?"

"Why did she snap, she promised me she would do anything to protect you"

"We were talking and she asked about my past you know before we came to Sunnydale so I answered then I asked about her life in Boston before she came to Sunnydale, I thought I would be ok asking after all we love each other, but she snapped and through chairs at me then she grabbed a knife and scratched my cheek twice with it, then she kicked me in the ribs and before she could do anything else Willow and Kennedy showed up last I saw was Kennedy trying to hold off Faith but I don't know how long she will be able to. It's a different Faith to what she's spared with, please Buffy help her?" Dawn stopped she couldn't think off anything else to add "That does it I'm gunna make sure I put her in more than a coma this time"

"Buffy no I still love her"

"I know Dawn but if I can't save Kennedy and Willow without killing her I might have no choice, where is she?"

"At her apartment, but please Buffy try not to kill her I need to try and apologise for what I said and I know she will apologise for hurting me I still trust her"

"I'll do what I can Dawn, but you did the right thing you came to get back up, Giles can you stay with Dawn until I get back in case Faiths managed to take Kennedy out and hurt Willow at least their will be someone to protect her if Faith comes to finish the job"

Buffy left the house and headed to Faiths apartment a few minuets after Buffy left the Back door got knocked down Giles walked to the weapons chest and pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at the kitchen door and he was just about to pull the trigger when Willow and Kennedy walked in Kennedy looked hurt and so did Willow, Giles got them to sit next to Dawn on the sofa while he checked them for injuries then he said

"How did you get away from Faith?"

"Easy I through a fridge at her she fell down we ran" said Kennedy

"Ok Buffy's gone to deal with Faith?"

"Really Giles B's gunna deal with me is she" said a voice from behind Giles

Giles slowly turned round and saw Faith standing their he dropped the crossbow and brought his fists up to try and fight Faith, Kennedy grabbed the crossbow and loaded it aimed just above Faiths head and fired and as expected it missed by an inch and Faith laughed "Is that the best you got K cause I'm just warming up"

Kennedy got up despite looking hurt and said

"You'd be surprised what you can achieve when you have a witch beside you" Kennedy went and stood beside Giles, Dawn realised that this whole thing had been worked out after she'd gone "Faith I won't let you hurt Willow or Dawn?" said Giles

"And how are you gunna do that old man what with a potential"

"No he's not gunna do it with a potential?" said Kennedy as she walked towards Faith and lifted a fist but just as quick Faith grabbed Kennedy and they shook hands Giles looked confused.

Willow stood up and said "Kennedy what's going on?"

"You know whats going on" came the reply

Giles looked a Dawn and she looked even more scared than she had when she ran in to the house "I won't let you hurt her anymore than you already have" said Giles

"Well what are you gunna do about it?" asked the three girls

"I'll defend her with my life if it comes to that"

Giles moved to the weapons chest and pulled out two swords put one behind him on the coffee table so Dawn could defend her self if he failed. Giles raised his sword and charged at the girls who raised their swords ready to defend themselves the swords the three girls have shatter as soon as Giles sword hit them and soon they were on the floor begging for their life but what Giles hadn't seen was Faith wink at Dawn and Dawn stood up picked up the sword that Giles had put their walked up to him, pulled the sword back and stabbed Giles through the heart with it.

Then the Bringers descended and continually stabbed him with their knives the Four left the house and headed to Willows place to escape the wrath of Buffy if she worked out what was happening which they new she would in the end. When they arrived at Willow's they quickly looked round to see if Buffy was around which she wasn't and they went inside and Willow removed the glamour of Dawn and Kennedy so they looked normal.

a/n please vote on my power rangers poll on my profile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Twenty minuets had passed since the Four had left Buffy's house and made their way to Willows. Buffy had returned home after being unable to find Faith or anyone else but when she got near the house she could see that it looked like a war zone the door was off it's hinges and bringers were what seamed to be stabbing something, Buffy ran in to what was left of her house and the bringers stopped what they were doing and turned to Buffy then they disappeared and all that was left was the body of her former watcher Giles the bringers had killed him. Buffy rang the police and an ambulance, and finally she decided to ring Willows number.

RING, RING, RING, RING

"Hello" said Willow

"Will its Buffy can you come over something terrible has happened?"

"Buffy what's happened what did you do to Faith?"

"Its not Faith, Giles is DEAD I returned home and found him dead being stabbed by the bringers"

"Oh god Buffy we'll be their as soon as we can, I'll call Xander as well and we'll be their in A.S.A.P"

"Is Dawn with you?"

"Yeah we found her in the streets near our house, she wasn't making much sense sort of babbling?"

"She must have escaped before the bringers got her?"

"Yeah I guess well Me, Kennedy and Dawn will be their soon. Bye"

"Bye" Buffy put her phone away and waited for the emergency services and her friends.

Willow smirked as she put the phone down and the Four laughed then Willow said

"Faith head back to your place if Buffy finds you hear she'll figure it out, but head back by Buffy's house just after the cops arrive that way maybe we can get her out of the way for a short period of time"

"Right see you later babe?" Faith said to Dawn

Dawn kissed Faith then Faith went out into the night back to her place then Willow picked the phone up and rang Xander after a few rings he picked up

"Yello what can I do for you Will?"

"Xander, Giles is dead, Buffy just found him looks like he was attacked by bringers"

"Oh god I'll go straight over see you their?"

"Yeah she's waiting on emergency services anyway but it'd be good if one of us could get their before the cops you know Buffy's record's not exactly clean"

"Yeah I'll head over now, bye"

"Bye Xander"

Willow put the phone down and the three girls laughed at the carnage they'd caused without breaking a sweat, knowing what was still to come made them laugh even harder.

"They have know idea what's gunna happen do they?"

"No they don't this should be fun Dawn, now lets get going before your sister does something she might regret?"

"Yeah who knows what her reaction to Faith walking by the house will be?" said Dawn

"Hopefully it'll make her seem crazy especially if she goes on about Faith being an escaped con and when they look on the system it shows she's never been in trouble with the cops before" said Willow

"But won't she know something's up with no criminal record on Faith?"

"Yeah but she won't be able to do anything about it cause if she keeps on about it they'll put her in a nut house"

"That's the best place for her cause I don't trust the Family to kill her, I think they'll want to turn her you know how Angel/Angelus and Spike feel about her"

"Yeah but look at it this way if they turn her we can catch her and you can stake her and show her what she should have done to Angel and Spike when she had the chance?"

"Oh yeah that would be a good idea, but what do you think will happen when she finds out what we've done you know we killed Warren, we changed what we are, we brought the Family back to it's evil way, we ended the First, I Killed Giles?"

"Dawn you killed him to save us you did what needed to be done, and I don't care what she'll do to us because we have to much power it's almost to late for her to do anything"

The girls headed off to Buffy's house still laughing to each other


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Xander arrived at Buffy's and saw the carnage that was once her home he arrived just before the cops arrived then she saw Faith walking by grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Police arrest that girl she's a wanted fugitive, plus she attacked my sister?"

"Ma'am would you come with us for a second?"

"Sure I got nothing to hide"

Just as Faith was being put in the police car Dawn, Willow and Kennedy arrived and saw Faith sitting in the cop car. Dawn winked at her and Faith blew her a kiss back which Buffy didn't see she was to busy watching the ambulance load Giles's body in to the back of the ambulance, and Xander was just holding her as the ambulance left she turned towards the cop car and waited to see what happened when the arrested Faith.

"Ok miss your free to go, there is no record of you being a wanted fugitive and if that's the girl you attacked I'm guessing she just doesn't like you?"

"Yeah she can't accept the fact that I love her sister so she must be trying to get rid of me"

"I'll say this to you ma'am be careful round her"

"I will Officer thank you"

Faith got out the cop car and walked towards Buffy and said

"Later B no luck this time"

"Why are you letting her walk away?" Buffy asked one of the cops

"Well theirs no reference to her on the police file"

"Fine I must have confused her with someone else"

"Yeah just try to avoid each other for a few days though and try to calm yourself down miss, we'll find what did this? Do you have anywhere to stay tonight while we conduct are investigation here see what evidence we can find?"

"Uh I think so? Willow could I crash at your place?"

"Uh I think we can find space for you but you don't mind sleeping on the sofa right?"

"Hey Buffy you can stay at mine tonight if you want? My folks are out of town until the end of next week" said Xander

"Yeah I think I'll take you up on your offer Xander but can we stop by Willows place first theirs something we need to talk about?"

"Sure thing"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Buffy and Xander had arrived at Willows place, Buffy had finally been allowed to go by the cops they entered Willow's place and found the other three girls were waiting in the kitchen for them.

"So Buffy whats up? What did the cops want?"

"Something's wrong?"

"What wrong then?"

"Faiths record has been wiped clean as if she never went to prison"

"What are you sure?"

"That's what the copper told me"

"Do you know who did this?"

"I have a few theories starting with you?"

"What why me?"

"Well how else did you get Faith out of prison while I was dead?"

"Fair enough your right, but Dawn really needed her then and I still believe Faith loves Dawn"

"I hope your right but what I want to know is why did the bringers disappear when I entered the house?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

A few days later the Four had meet up at the magic box they had decided they needed a safe meeting place away from Buffy and Xander, Faith had even temporarily moved in and had a converted Buffy's old workout room into her and Dawns bedroom. The Four had been plotting their next move they new the Family would be arriving soon and the virgins they had found were ready to hand over as soon as they arrived.

"Hey when are the Family getting hear?"

"They touch down in a few hours time"

They new that Buffy was wearing herself out by going out every night and patrolling she felt like she needed to do it to find the bringers that killed Giles. Buffy's determination to do this by herself though was starting to show she was becoming sloppy when she would spar with Kennedy while Willow and Dawn watched, Dawn rubbed salt in to her sisters wounds and said

"The way you're going I could beat you?"

"Come and try then Dawn but don't blame me if you get hurt"

Dawn stepped up and took a fighting stance, Buffy new her sister could fight a bit so she wasn't going to take her lightly but after only a few seconds Buffy was on the floor looking surprised at how quickly her sister was able to defeat her.

"Were did you learn moves like that?"

"Well I've watched you, Faith and Kennedy spar for months plus I watched as Faith trained with Kennedy?"

"Ok but you might've warned me beforehand?"

"Why because I made you look like an idiot?"

"Yes Dawn, for that exact reason"

"Ok, I'll warn you next time?"

Willow could sense this would brake down in to an argument between the two sisters, so in the trying to change the subject she said

"So how did tracking down the bringers that were responsible for killing Giles worked out for you?

"Still finding bringers last nights were close to your place they were on the next street"

"Yeah I know but ever since Tara I've put up a barrier round the house only those who I've told it are ok to let through it does"

"That's good Will at least theirs somewhere safe if my house gets attacked again?"

"Well yeah it's safe but you can't get in"

"Why Willow?"

"As soon as Tara died Kennedy, Faith and Dawn were with me so the spell only allows them in and out and remain safe at the moment but I'm working on letting you and Xander in"

"What and taking Faith out?"

"No she will still be aloud in and out it best if theirs a safe place we can all get in if were being chased by bringers. Plus Faith has apologized to me and Kennedy and we've both accepted and I know that she's said sorry to Dawn and Dawns accepted her apology as well.

THE NEXT DAY

"Willow what do I do with out Giles here he was my watcher how can I move on?" asked Buffy

"You're not gunna like my answer Buffy"

"Go on tell me I won't shout at you you're my friend"

"Talk to Faith you've both lost Watchers, but you should really know how to deal with the situation you lost a watcher before remember"

"But I wasn't close to Merrik like I was Giles?"

"That's why you need to talk to Faith she was close to her watcher just like you were with Giles"

"I know Willow but I don't think I can face Faith yet I still ain't forgotten what she did to Dawn, even though it was partially her fault I mean she knows better than to ask Faith about her past"

"Yeah she should but I think she was blinded by the love she has for Faith and just forgot"

"Will how did Faith get Dawn back?"

"She turned up on my door step a few nights later crying and she had flowers and chocolates in her hands for Dawn as a peace offering then she turned to leave. Dawn grabbed her arm whispered something in her ear and they've been back together since then I guess she whispered an apology in Faiths ear and I know that Faith apologized to Dawn for how she reacted"

"Are they, have they eased off the calling each other Babe or are they still doing that?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know I thought she stayed with you last night?"

"She did but this morning her and Faith went out early and me and Kenn ain't seen them since"

"Oh, well I hope Dawns careful with what she says I don't want to see her hurt again?"

"I'm sure she will Buffy they both care for each other and Faith proved she cared for Dawn when she came out of prison to make sure she was ok?"

"I know Will but was that all an act so she could get out of prison?"

"No Buffy if she had wanted to escape from prison she could have it wasn't what you'd call high security, she could have easily jumped the wire fence"

RING, RING, RING

"Sorry Willow I'd better answer that it might be important"

"Ok Buffy"

"Hi"

'Buffy is that you?'

"Wes whats are you doing ringing me?"

'We have a problem in LA can you come and lend a hand?'

"Whats wrong with Angel helping?"

'He's M.I.A, and he was Angelus last time we saw him'

"Wes why was he Angelus?"

'We had a problem with a monster called the beast and he and Angelus had a history so we released Angelus so we could fight the Beast but after the Beast died Angelus disappeared'

"Can't you put his soul back in no matter where he is?"

'We could yes but we don't know where his soul is its gone missing'

"So what can I do to help I don't have his soul?"

'Well it's not that but that something else has come worse than the beast and we were wondering if you could come and lend a hand defeating it? Plus we can talk if you want about Giles?'

"Ok I'll be over later today see you soon Wes? Bye"

'Bye Buffy and thank you'

Buffy put the phone down and turned to Willow and said "Get other's hear A.S.A.P"

"Buffy whats wrong did I hear you say Angelus?"

"Yeap the smart people on are team over there released him to fight a monster called the Beast, but if you don't mind I'd like to wait for the others to get hear then I don't have to repeat myself?"

"Ok Buffy, I'll ring everyone now. Are you sure you want Faith hear as well?"

"Yes I need to see if I can trust her so she needs to be hear as well"

"Right" willow said as she pulled out her phone and rang Kennedy's mobile phone told her to get to Buffy's then did the same with Dawn and because Faith was with her they arrived together, and finally she rang Xander he came over to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Yo B what the emergency that you wanted me hear for?" said Faith as she and Dawn were the last to arrive at the meeting.

"We have a problem in LA"

"What's wrong Buffy?" asked Xander.

"Angel has become Angelus and he's M.I.A Wes called about an hour ago Angelus was brought back to fight a monster called the Beast. Angel's team think Wolfram and Heart are behind the beast's arrival and also behind what else has happened"

"What else has happened B"

"Angel's soul is missing they can't re-ensoul him but something worse than the beast has turned up in LA and they need help"

"When do we leave B?"

"We don't I do. Faith I want you to stay here and protect Sunnydale and the people we hold dear I will go to LA and see what can be done about this new monster"

"Ok B if you're sure?"

"Faith I need you to prove to me that you changed after you attacked Dawn, Willow and Kennedy. So please protect the town it won't take me long to deal with the stuff in LA"

"Ok B good luck and if you need back up you know where we are?"

"Right thanks Faith I'll let you know what the sitch is when I arrive"

Buffy left the house and got in her car and headed off to LA knowing that whatever she would face in LA would be nothing compared to losing Giles.

IN THE SUMMER'S HOUSE

"So me and Kenn will patrol tonight so that the demons can see that were still hear and not followed B out of town"

"Right good idea then we'll meet at the Bronze so were all together and you can let us know what you find while on patrol" said Willow.

"Yeah, Xand are you gunna be at the Bronze as well or not?"

"Nah I think I'll stay in then if Buffy does need us at least one of us is contactable"

"Good idea if she does you know where we will be so come and get us if were needed"

"Right see you later then?"

"Yeah later Xand"

Xander got up and left the house heading for his place he was gunna wait for Buffy to call and he knew Buffy'd ring him before trying the others.

"Right now they're out the way when do we take out Xander?" asked Faith after they made sure he had gone and couldn't hear their conversation.

"I don't know, I didn't think about it"

"Will are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just he's been my friend since the first day of kindergarten and I don't think I can kill him like we did Warren and Giles"

"Will we could always get the bringers to do it?"

"Yeah but that seems to be passing the buck I kinda owe him to kill him in a less painless way than using the bringers?"

"What about we tie him up with the virgins and feed him to the family?" suggested Dawn with an evil smirk on her face.

"Wow D you're really getting in to this hole being evil thing ain't you Babe?" said Faith.

"You know it darling it's being around you I've learned it from the master"

"Yeah like I once told red you're my 'little mini Faith' and I love you"

"Enough you two, Dawns found the answer we blindfold him and tie him up with the virgin's until we decide what to do with him, but we'll wait until Buffy's on her way back from LA"

"Right so for now we act normal and wait for the right time" said Kennedy.

"Yeah B should be back in a day or two it won't take her long to sort out the problem in LA"

"Willow do you know what she's facing?"

"Yeah it was a replacement so that when the beast was destroyed it would come"

"Will B need are help?"

"No she can sort it herself, it won't take her long to sort it out"

"Right come on K let's get going, time to patrol"

"Right behind you Faith, I'm in the mood to kick some ass tonight"

"See you two at the bronze about mid-night"

"Yeah we'll see you later Faith come on Dawn I need your help while their out the virgins need feeding make sure we don't kill them before the Family get them"

"Right lets go Willow"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 **

Willow and Dawn entered the magic box and went to the store room that led down to the basement where the virgins were tied up waiting to meet their doom when the Family arrives. They fed the girls and went back up stairs and sat down at the table and waited for Willow to complete a quick spell to let them know when Buffy was on her way back from LA.

"Don't you trust Xander to tell us when she's coming back?"

"No after all she didn't tell us when Giles turned up"

"Fair point but does she suspect were up to something?"

"I don't know Dawn she trusts us to keep an eye on Sunnydale but I think she suspects something, she's not been as open with me since Tara died as she usually is?"

"But how do you know she's not giving you time to grieve for your loss?"

"Yeah but if she did that she'd have been with me like you , Kenn and Faith have been, I think she hates the fact that the Four of us are such good friends you know how she feels about Faith and your relationship, and I don't think she trusts Kennedy yet either but she will learn. When we take her out and rule the world we will be unstoppable,"

"But what if she escapes?"

"Theirs not much she can do about us if she does, she'd head to LA to link up with Angels crew but they'll all be dead the Family will make sure of that, and the watchers council is gone"

"Willow how did you really get Faith out of prison, when she came back to help me?"

"I hypnotized the guards they believe she's innocent until she gets arrested again, but that won't mater after I took care of her record after she help deal with Warren"

"Ok, Will did I ever say thank you for bringing Faith to me?"

"No you didn't Dawn, but I can tell how much you two mean to each other and I'm happy for you for as long as you two are together"

"Thanks Will for everything you've done for me"

MEANWHILE IN A GRAVEYARD

Kennedy and Faith were walking and talking about Buffy

"What will she do if she works out what were doing?"

"Probably try and kill us K, but I don't think she'd kill Dawnie, she'd probably turn her and red in to the cops but you and me I don't know"

"Faith can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure go ahead K"

"How would I tell Willow that I want her?"

"Want her how, like me and Dawnie?"

"Yeah the time we've spent together I'm starting to fall in love with her"

"That's a tricky one K after all you know how much she loved Tara"

"Yeah but I was just wondering"

"Well you could just come right out and ask her if she would like to go out with you, maybe dance over B's dead body after the Family get through with her"

"Yeah that's a wicked idea thanks Faith I new you'd know what to do"

"I didn't tell you it'd work though?"

"I know Faith I just meant I didn't know how to ask her"

"What so you aren't a lesbian then?"

"Yeah I am one, it's just I feel something different with Willow than I have with anyone else"

"If she says yes then you've got yourself one hell of a catch K"

"Thanks Faith I'll ask her when we reach the Bronze later"

The two girls continued with their patrol and once they reached the final grave yard they had both dusted six vamps each, but then from out of nowhere two large demons appeared and attacked the two slayers.

"Hay Faith, any idea what type of demons these are?" asked Kennedy

"They seem familiar but I can't remember the name" answered Faith in between delivering punches to the demon that was attacking her then adding "why do yah wanna know K?"

"So we can kill them quicker than standing here fighting them for eternity"

"Don't worry K we'll beat them just remember aim for the heart or remove the head"

"Faith have you seen the size of its neck how am I supposed to remove the head with only this little knife" Kennedy pulls out a small penknife which has a blade no longer than two maybe three inches. Faith laughs and says

"Knock it down sit on it and cut you way through with slayer strength it should be easy"

"Faith would you stop being a smart ass and give me a hand with this thing"

The demon that Kennedy was fighting was the same type as the one Faith had immobilized for the time being cept it was twice as large, and the best Kennedy could do was to block its attacks finally Faith saw the predicament that Kennedy was in and came to help eventually the two slayers got the demon down, then with Faith holding it down Kennedy opened the blade of her penknife and hacked away at its neck until it finally made it's way all the way through it's neck. Faith turned round after they had cut through the neck of one of the demons to look for the other one that she had immobilized earlier she found it just coming round so she charged at it knocking it down again and then she held it down waiting for Kennedy to come over and cut the head of this one with her penknife.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Faith and Kennedy had swept through the last of the places where they were likely to find any vampires except from the Bronze, so they headed there to meet Willow and Dawn. Kennedy was nervous she didn't know what Willows reaction would be to what she wanted to say to her, while Faith couldn't wait to see Dawn again so she could kiss her then the two of them would go out on to the dance floor and make all the guy's and most of the girls jealous. Then the to lovers would just walk away with each other leave most of them jealous that they left together and the rest were pissed that they had missed their chance. Faith and Kennedy arrived and looked round but couldn't see Willow or Dawn so they went to the bar and got drinks for the Four of them ready for when Willow and Dawn to show, ten minuets later Dawn and Willow arrived and saw their friends waiting for them "So how did patrol go then?" asked Dawn

"Not bad cept for two big demons at the end of patrol and all we had was Kennedy's penknife to cut their heads off with" said Faith

"God that must have been tough to get through"

"Yeah Babe it was Kenn nearly ripped her arm off trying to hack it off" laughed Faith

"Is your arm ok Kennedy?" asked Willow

"Yeah it's alright now" Kennedy answered as she gave Faith a look that said 'take Dawn and dance with her while I talk to Willow'

"Hey Babe you fancy dancing with me?"

"Yeah let's go the sooner I'm near you the better, I think I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms from not touching you for a few hours" Dawn said as she dragged Faith on to the dance floor. Leaving Kennedy and Willow sitting at the table finishing their drinks then Kennedy decided to just tell Willow how she felt about her and hope for the best

"Willow theirs something I need to tell you and I have to do it now"

"Ok Kennedy what do you want to tell me?"

"Willow I love you"

"W-What"

"I said I love you, I know its still so soon after Tara died but the time we've been spending together has made me realise how much you mean to me"

"Kennedy I love you to but can we wait for a few months before we do anything I still need time to get over Tara, but just to let you know, Tara tried to get me to agree to a threesome with you but I told her that we should wait for a while we didn't even know you very well then"

"When was that then Willow?"

"About a month after we meet you"

"Oh well I just wanted you to know how I feel"

"Thank you Kennedy that was beautifully put and I do think we've become closer since Tara died and I'm sure that she wouldn't want me to be lonely and I now she approved of you so when we rule Sunnydale I'll be yours Kennedy but until then can we just keep it as we are?"

"Sure thing Willow I'll wait until your ready I just needed to say how I felt before I chickened out and never said a word"

"I don't believe you'd chicken out Kennedy?"

By now both girls were babbling and Faith could hear this with her slayer hearing and Dawn could see the smirk on her lovers face she could tell what Faith was thinking

"Ok Faith lets do it"

The two girls walked back over to the table each grabbed the hand of one of the two girls and pulled them on to the dance floor and started to dance with them for a few hours then they made their way to their houses. Faith and Dawn stopped at the magic box & Willow and Kennedy went back to Willows house and laid next to each other holding each other on Willows bed they had admitted they had feelings for each other and that was enough for now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or any of the characters **

**Summery: this story is an idea I had after reading 'A SHIFT OF REALITY' which is on this site **

**A/N 1: sorry this took so long to come out I have been trying to make it read perfect since I don't have a beta for my BTVS stories at the moment I end up doing it my self most of the time so sorry for any spelling mistakes I apologize.**

**THE EVIL TURN**

**Chapter 19**

The next day Buffy had called Xander and told him she'd be home later that day. He told Dawn and she told the rest of the group. Xander decided to go and check if Buffy needed anything picking up from the shop before she got back so he headed off. The Four realised they had to take Xander out with in the next hour since that was how far away Buffy was so Willow ordered the Bringers to knock him out and bring him to the Magic Box were they would hide him until they new what to do with him. The Bringers done the task and soon the Four were making plans on what to tell Buffy if she asked where Xander was.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

An hour later the Four were waiting outside the Summers house for Buffy to arrive they saw her car driving down the street and it pulled up the driveway she got out and Dawn went over and hugged her sister, Buffy turned to Faith and said

"How was patrol last night with out me?"

"Not bad until two huge demons showed up and attacked me and K" said Faith

"Did you have trouble killing them Faith?"

"No it's just all we had was K's penknife to hack the neck off with. Any way how was it in LA?"

"Easier than I thought thanks to Conner's girlfriend"

"Who did he find to go out with him then?"

"Some woman called Gwen, who could electrocute anyone by touching them with a ungloved hand"

"Wow he pulled a freak"

"Faith that s not nice" said Dawn.

"Sorry Babe but Gwen is strange I heard some one say when she was a kid she

"Hay Will have you seen Xander today? It seams strange that he's not here to welcome me back like you four are?" asked Buffy

"No I haven't seen him since this morning when he told us you were coming back, you don't think anything's happened to him like Giles do you?"

"I don't know I hope not, we'd better go round his place and see if he's their?"

"Right B well go and grab some weapons from your weapons chest and we'll all go round just incase"

"Good thinking Faith, I'll be back in a few minutes" Buffy goes inside her house and brings out swords for Faith and Kennedy and axes for Dawn and Willow and she had two daggers then they started walking towards Xander's place.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

They reached Xander place ten minutes later and found nothing, no sign of a struggle, forced entry or Xander's body. Which was a relief to Buffy at least Xander hadn't been stabbed by the bringers. But he was still missing had they kidnapped him instead? She didn't know, but if they had it was an unusual step for them almost like it was a dispirit act which really confused Buffy a part of her was telling her that Willow, Kennedy, Faith and Dawn new more than they were telling her but she didn't want to believe that they were responsible for Xander disappearing but what if they were, were they also responsible for what happened to Giles had Dawn played Buffy making her think that Faith had beaten her up, when she had arrived at Faiths apartment the night Giles had died yes the apartment looked like their had been a fight but the amount of damage seemed superficial to her now she thought about it. But then she remembered they had been their to welcome her back, they had came we she rang them to tell them she was going to LA and unless they were playing some kind of sick game she was just being paranoid. Ever since Willow had brought her back and she'd found out that Faith and Dawn loved each other Buffy had always looked for away to get rid of Faith send her back to prison or just get her away from Dawn so Faith couldn't teach her any of Faith tricks or bad habits one Faith was bad enough and when Dawn had started to impersonate Faith just before the incident with the deputy mayor, Buffy had seen that as a chance to get ride of Faith and the other night when Faith walked by the house when Giles had died she just wanted to blame someone and get ride of Faith from her and her sisters life she'd forgot that Willow must have altered Faiths records so she could walk out the door with her. Buffy snapped her self back to reality and thought were they might have taken Xander if the bringer were responsible she had two possible places were the bringers might have took Xander, she turned to the Four girls and said

"Faith can you take Kennedy and Dawn with you and check if Xander is at the hellmouth?"

"Sure B, but what about you and red?"

"We're gunna check out some other place they might be hiding Xander, the cave under that old Xmas tree lot?"

"Ok B but what if he's in neither location?"

"We'll regroup at the Bronze in two hours that should give us plenty of time to search thoroughly for Xander if the bringers have taken him. If they haven't we'll try a locator spell if Willow has the stuff to perform it if not I'm sure the magic box will have the ingredients."

"Yeah I have the ingredients necessary to do the spell, but let's try the other stuff first if that fails I'll try a locator spell"

"Thanks Will I really appreciate any help you can give"

They split up into the teams that Buffy had sorted and while Buffy and Willow were walking to the old Xmas tree lot Buffy asked

"Willow are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be Buffy?"

"Its just since Tara's funeral you seem a little distracted, at first I gave you some space to grieve for her then Kennedy, Faith and Dawn surrounded you, helping you but when ever I tried to help it just seamed like I was being blocked out?"

"Well I had just buried my first true love, don't get me wrong I liked Oz but I never felt love for him. As for why Faith, Kennedy and Dawn surrounded me it was because I felt safe with them I mean they were the first ones to reach me when Tara had been shot, so I guess their was a bond between us. Thanks for giving me space but I needed people round me to stop me going to a dark place, it felt like you were pushing me away a little, keeping your distance letting me grieve"

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way I really am, I'm glad that the others were their for you"

"That's alright Buffy I know you didn't mean it"

The two girls had arrived at the Xmas tree lot and found the entry to the cavern underneath they went down and began looking around they found nothing so made their way out and headed to the Bronze to see if Faith, Dawn and Kennedy had found anything, they went in and found a table and waited for the others to arrive.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Faith, Dawn and Kennedy were walking through the hall ways of the old Sunnydale High making their way towards the old library when they got their they could see the remnants of the old library and it brought back the memories of the old high school. Then they found the entrance that lead down towards the hellmouth they looked round and found nothing just like they new they'd find as Xander wasn't their anyway they had stored him somewhere safe and out of the way. They finally decided that they had spent long enough looking round the old school so they left the school and headed towards the Bronze to meet up with Buffy and Willow. They reached the Bronze and went inside and found the table that Willow and Buffy were sitting at.

"Hey B no luck?"

"Nah, how about you?"

"No sign of him"

"Damn. Willow do you think you can find him with a locater spell?"

"Maybe I'll try tomorrow that way I'm fresh and I can't be influenced by people in here"

"Good thinking Will, thanks for trying this"

"Hey don't thank me yet it might not work"

"Don't worry Will the fact your gunna try at all means a lot to me"

"Right lets head home and we can try it again in the morning"

Dawn kissed Faith good night they understood that Buffy needed support tonight then Buffy surprised them all by saying

"Faith do you wanna come as well?"

"Are you sure B?"

"Yeah I need Dawn's support but I also need to talk to you as well?"

"Ok then, let's go. See you guys in the morning"

"Right see you later. No fighting" joked Willow on the end of the sentence.

"Right you are we just gunna talk Red, but you and Kennedy have a nice night together"

"Yeah we will don't worry"

As they went their separate way, Buffy, Dawn and Faith walked back in silence were as Willow and Kennedy talked on the way.

"Willow what do we do tomorrow we know that if you don't do the locator spell right Buffy will know something's up but if you do it right Xander will tell Buffy who put him down their?"

"Lets stop at the magic box Kennedy, it's time to deal with Xander" said Willow in a calm voice

"What are we gunna do to him?"

"We need to kill him and hide his body somewhere"

"Any ideas Willow?"

"Yeah do you remember the warehouse that Warren was hiding in?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's where we'll take his body once he's dead then tomorrow the locator will locate his dead body and lead us their"

"Ok good plan do you want to kill him or do you want me to?"

"Let's do it together we'll seal our love over his body then we can be together for ever"

"As long as you're sure Will I know what Xander means to you, he's your friend?"

"He was my friend but you three have became closer to me than me and Xander ever were"

"Ok then lets go and deal with him"

The two girls had gone to the magic box and they entered then went down to where they had hidden Xander they blindfolded him and led him out of the basement and took him to the warehouse were they were gunna leave his body to be discovered tomorrow, with the locator spell. They quickly killed Xander Kennedy and Willow both held an axe and swung them simultaneously cutting his head off, then getting the bringers to stab his body just like Giles's had been. Willow then grabbed Kennedy and they kissed over his dead body then in their passion they walked back to the magic box and because it was closer than their home they decided to borrow Faith and Dawns bed and made passionate love to each other all night.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Early that morning Willow was up early and searching through the spell books that were still in the magic box especially the dark arts books knowing exactly what she was looking for. A few minutes later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she leaned her head towards the arms knowing Kennedy was standing behind her. Their was a smug, evil look on their faces they knew that, Buffy and the P.T.B were really the only threat to their domination of the world.

"Will Honey can I help you find what your looking for?" asked Kennedy.

"Sure I remember a prophecy in one of Giles old slayer books it said 'the 5 sisters shall absorb the essence of the 5 most dangerous she demons there are 4 of us at the moment, and we need a 5th person?"

"Who, Buffy won't want to join us?"

"I know and it's not her anyway, I am talking about Tara if I can resurrect her with a demon spirit melded with her body she can call forth the other four"

"But what about us?"

"Their will be no change Kennedy I love you Tara won't be the same as the one I loved if I can bring her back"

"I love you to Willow, don't forget though we need to go to Buffy's place so you can find Xander's decapitated, and stabbed body"

"Yeah Dawn and Faith will know what we done the minute we enter the house"

"Ok lets go" said Kenned as she and Willow shared a passionate kiss.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

The gang had joined up at Buffy's house half an hour later and instantly Faith and Dawn new what Willow and Kennedy had done last night. But Buffy wasn't paying that much attention to them she was busy getting weapons ready for after the spell so they could go and rescue Xander.

"Buffy were ready when you are?"

"Right Will I'll be their in a minuet"

Buffy entered the room and spotted the map on the floor and the ingredients Willow would need to do the spell she then said

"Will do you need anything else to do the spell?"

"Well if you hold my hands our bond with Xander should help us find him quicker"

"Right. Do I need to do the spell as well?"

"No, by just holding my hands it brings you into the spell"

"Right lets do it then"

Willow did the spell then the map lit up and indicated the location of Xander.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey to every one of my fans this is a general message to all those.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since my mother's died today, but when I do return I promise to update at least 4 fan fic's if you want to send condolences please P/M instead of a review since I will replace this message when I post the new chapters

Thanks for reading from .Dawn


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or any of the characters **

**Summery: this story is an idea I had after reading 'A SHIFT OF REALITY' which is on this site **

**A/N 1: sorry this took so long to come out I have been trying to make it read perfect.**

**THE EVIL TURN**

**Chapter 20**

The gang had arrived at the warehouse and were waiting for Buffy to break the door down when she did they charged in weapons in attack positions then they found Xander's prone cold body lying on the floor almost instantly Willow and Dawn turned to their respective lovers and dropped their heads and began to cry as did Kennedy and Faith to not look suspicious in-front of Buffy. Buffy looked round and saw the other four holding each other and as she began to drop to her knees in despair that another one of her closest friends was dead. Dawn and Faith pulled Buffy in to a hug after a few minutes Willow was still crying Buffy was sure this was because of how long they'd been friends and that was exactly why Willow was making herself cry longer than the others, Buffy finally went to Xander's body and turned it over and she noticed the same wounds that Giles had received from the bringers, Buffy now regretted that she had ever thought that the Four girls had any part in Giles death and now with Xander having the same stab wounds and she new that Faith and Dawn had been at hers last night so she new they hadn't done anything so they couldn't have been involved in Giles death either. Finally Willow stopped crying and looked to the others and saw Buffy on the floor just looking at Xander she smirked as she could see Buffy's hope leaving her body. Buffy was on her knees she felt hollow two of her closest friends were gone, Spike and Angel were missing so she couldn't even use them for support so she would use what she had but one thought kept echoing in her head _'Who's next? Which of my friends is going to die next? Please don't be Dawn I don't think I could live if it was and I don't think Faith could either'_

Silently Buffy shrugged off everyone efforts to console her and she walked out of the building and walked home on her own with her head down. The Four had watched this in surprise and were wondering what was wrong Buffy had seen death and even felt death twice but this seamed to effect her even more than anything cept when she nearly lost Dawn to Glory, Buffy had entered a catatonic state that time and Willow had had to go into Buffy head and bring her out and that had been what had lead the Faith being brought out of jail to help Dawn.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

An hour later Buffy was sitting on the sofa in her house crying as Faith walked in and said "YO B what's up?"

"Oh nothing Faith just thinking?"

"Bout what?"

"Who's the next person I care about to die"

"Come on B, don't think that way you have always fought back it not like you to give in?"

"I feel like my heart just got ripped out"

"What do you mean were you and Xander doin' the naughty"

"Faith that's a bit inappropriate don't you think"

"Yeah sorry B"

"Don't be you didn't know him as well as I did"

"But you seem to be taking it harder than Red"

"She knows heavy lose remember with Tara. Hey faith can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead B"

"Faith what was your watcher like?"

"She was smart and funny. She always new what I was thinking she seamed to anticipate my needs and be ready for whatever I needed her for, a lot like Dawn does. Why do you ask B didn't your first watcher die before you got to Sunnydale?"

"Yeah but we were never close like I was to Giles, or Xander"

"B the only advice I can give is to make sure you find the monsters who killed Giles and Xander and take em out"

"Thanks Faith but violence doesn't solve everything"

"B sometimes the only thing is violence"

"Yeah I guess your right thanks F"

"Don't worry about it B that's what family is for right, their to help each other"

"Yeah cept we ain't family?"

"Not yet anyway" Faith whispered to herself forgetting about Buffy's improved slayer hearing

"What was that Faith?"

"Huh what B?"

"You said not yet anyway?"

"Well I guess I let the cat out the bag early but don't tell Dawn I want to surprise her" Faith pulled out a box and showed the ring inside to Buffy before adding "I want to marry her B she makes me feel like the most precious person in the world. And I know that I need to get my temper under control when I'm asked about my parents and my life in Boston, I regret what I did to Dawn and she said she understands but I need to do something special to make it up to her, and maybe asking her to marry me is what I need to do"

"Faith that must have cost a fortune, what is it any way?"

"It's a Blood Ring once we are married a drop of my blood and Dawns blood will be placed inside and it will bond us forever"

"I'm glad your getting your life back Faith but remember that if you ever hurt her again you'll be 6ft under next time"

"I understand B, and I really appreciate that you're giving me another chance"

"Where's Dawn?"

"She's with Willow and Kennedy at Willows place"

"Ok at least she's safe. Faith why did you come hear?"

"Well the four of us talked and decided that seeing as I new about losing someone I cared about 'My first watcher' and both Dawn & Red didn't feel like they could help that I was probably the best person to talk to you"

"Right thanks Faith I needed someone to talk to Giles and Xander both mean a lot to me"

"I now B and I promise I'll do what ever is takes even give my life to keep Dawn safe and I know Kennedy feels the same about Willow to keep safe"

"That's good to know I mean maybe Giles and Xander got took out first because the rest of you are so close together, do you think that the bringers had something to do with Tara's death?"

"I don't know B but on what we've heard and seen I wouldn't put it past them."

"Thanks Faith I'm glad you were hear"

"Don't mention it B, now I'd better get back to Dawn"

"Ok Faith have a good night and I'll see you in the morning. You, Kennedy, and me are gunna spar we need keep are skills sharp until we know what were dealing with"

"Five by Five B see you in the morning"

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Meanwhile in LA Wesley was researching the resent demons they had faced and had found a few references to something worse but he couldn't be sure what. That was how Gunn and Conner walked in on him looking through books trying to find anything else.

"Yo Wes what you up to?" asked Gunn.

"Their something worse coming" said Wes with a grim face.

"What can be worse?"

"I don't know I have sparse reference's to something but I would like more info so I don't know. Conner call Gwen get her here we're going on a road trip"

"Were we going?"

"Sunnydale, theirs some more detailed books their I need to look at"

Conner picked up his phone and rung his girlfriend and let her know what was going on and she agreed to come straight over and they would head for Sunnydale first thing in the morning.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Faith left Buffy's house and made her way to the magic box were the other three girls were waiting for her with an update from the Family. Faith entered the magic box and sat down next to Dawn and Kennedy while Willow got ready to tell them what was happening.

"So red when will the Family get here?"

"Tomorrow night they'll meet us out side the shop and we'll take them to the virgin's then discus how to take care of Buffy"

"I thought they were gunna kill her?"

"Well so did I but Spike and Angel want to know if they can turn her apparently they both care about her so they want to spend the rest of their existence with her?"

"What do Darla and Dru think of it"

"Don't know never asked"

"Let's deal with it in the morning."

"Right are you two staying here with us or going to your place?"

"I think we'll stay for the night, so Faith any idea what Buffy will be doing tomorrow?"

"Yeah actually she wants to spar with us so were all in top condition incase any more of us disappear and end up like Giles and Xander"

"Ok, that works out well we can take care of her tomorrow and have her immobilized for when

The Family arrives"

"Just my thinking we'll warm her up against Dawnie then me and K will double team her until she's unconscious then bring her here"

"Ok sounds like a plan lets do it tomorrow"

"Right night all"

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

The next morning they reach Buffy's house and find her already working out in the backyard

She spots the Four of them enter the back garden and turns to them and says.

"So who's up first Kennedy or Faith?"

"Neither Dawnie's first she wants to see if she can beat you again?"

"Fine I suppose it'll toughen her up in case she gets attacked by Bringers before we can kill them all. Just be aware I won't take it as easy as I did last time when you beat me Dawn"

"Fine sis just watch my face that way I'm still pretty enough for Faith to kiss me?"

"Don't worry Dawn I know how much your pretty face means to you"

After a few minutes Buffy was wondering how she could end the contest against her sister if it had been Faith or Kennedy she'd probably have used a roundhouse kick to the head, but she had promised not to hit Dawn in the face then she decided to sweep Dawns legs out from under her. As she swung her leg round to make contact with her sister Dawn dropped down and tried to counter it with her leg. But all that happened was that Buffy's leg ended up spinning up and hit Dawn in the face and Willow saw an opportunity to distract Buffy so with an unnoticed wave of her hand from Willow cast a glamour over Dawn's face so everyone thought she had broken her nose she held her nose and slowly brought her hand away from it to see it was covered in blood and her nose looked like it had been broken.

Dawn looked at Buffy and just stared at her sister before shouting at her "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO AVOID MY FACE"

"I'm Sorry Dawn I didn't mean it to hit you their I tried to sweep your legs out from under you then you dropped to counter it and then it just happened"

"Dawnie lets go inside and I'll take a look at it?" said Willow.

"Thanks Willow"

The two girls left the back garden and head into the house and before Dawn could say anything Willow waved her hand in front of Dawns nose and it looked normal.

"What was that I want her to see what she's done to me?"

"She didn't do anything to you it was my magic, but we'll convince Buffy that I put a glamour over it so no one else could see that will confuse her when she first sees it which should give us the chance we need to capture her and get her to were we need her"

"Good lets get going its time for the final part of the plan" said Dawn.

The two girls left the house and headed back into the garden and Dawn held her hand over her face and had a P.O'D look on her face as she looked at Buffy.

"Let me take a look?" said Buffy.

Dawn lowered her hand and Buffy saw their was nothing wrong with her nose she said. "What happened theirs nothing wrong with your nose?"

"Willow put a glamour over it so it looks normal so know one else sees what my sister did to me"

Dawn was upset and while Buffy was distracted Faith and Kennedy double teamed her catching Buffy by surprise so much so that they knocked her unconscious and then the Four carried Buffy to Willows car and drove to the magic box and in the old store room a room had been made up to look like a hospital room and they tied Buffy to the bed. And sat next to the bed waiting for her to wake up

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

They had tied Buffy to the bed and she started to come round and then found she couldn't move.

"What happened?" asked Buffy

"You fell down and hit your head" answered Willow

"Why am I tied down?"

"Because you tried to leave a few hours ago and you collapsed and damaged your leg"

"Ok I don't remember doing that though?"

"You were drugged up quiet high you know with the concussion"

"Right I trust you four too keep me safe don't let the bringers get me" Buffy said as she feel asleep again.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

The Four made their way out of the basement and three of them watched as Willow pulled out the dark arts Magic books that should have been kept safe and locked away in the Magic Box, and watched as Willow started to look through one of them.

"Hey Red what you looking for?" asked Faith.

"Just a few spells that can help us achieve our goals of destroying the planet" replied Willow.

"Like what?" asked Kennedy.

"Well firstly I want to turn Conner Evil and reunite him with his parents and I remember being told of a woman called Gwen whose body was covered in electrical current"

"You gunna turn her evil as well?"

"Yeah it'll be a laugh"

"Then what Red?" asked Faith.

"Fred I'm gunna turn her in to a demoness called Illyria" replied Willow.

"That name sounds familiar" said Dawn.

"It should it was one of the demoness who ruled a dimension that Glory tried to take over but she failed Illyria was to strong"

"Ok the what?" asked Faith.

"I'll need the location of the Tara's grave"

"What do you need her for you have K?"

"The end of the world requires five Powerful women to pull it off theirs 4 of us at the moment and Tara makes 5."

"Why 5?"

"The 5 of us will absorb the essence of the 5 most evil entity's know to the universe and cause every hellmouth on the planet to open at once and destroy everything, even if the P.T.B try to stop us they can't close them all"

"Awesome" the 3 of them reply after hearing this idea.

"But how are you gunna turn Conner, Gwen and Fred evil, you haven't met them?" asked Faith.

"Do you remember when Buffy went to L.A?"

"Yeah you created something?"

"Well I will do the same but cause it to make Angel Investigations show up here and the minute they enter the Magic Box they will become evil?"

"But why will they bring Gwen with them?" asked Dawn.

"With out Angel their and Cordy in a coma the team consists of Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Conner, Lorn and Gwen"

"Which ones the most dangerous to our plan?" asked Kennedy as she pulled out a dagger checked its sharpness.

"Lorn is an empath he can sense odd things" replied Faith.

"So we take him out?" asked Dawn.

"No Gwen and Conner do" said Willow.

"Excellent we don't even have to get our hands dirty with him" said Faith.

"Yeah and even better Gwen can take out the others as well"

"What about the Family though what will they say?"

"Who cares they work for us"

"Guy's maybe we should make sure B is still asleep" said Faith sensing her fellow slayer maybe waking up.

"Ok Faith, go and get some food and come down to us"

Faith left the magic box and came back a few minutes later with the food and they went down to see Buffy.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

The four girls made their way out of the room and noticed the time they headed up the stairs in to the magic box and waited it was five minuets until sunset as the sun dropped out the sky they opened the door and their stood The Family. Angelus, Darla, Spike and Drusilla entered the magic box.

"So were are our virgins?" asked Angelus.

"We have them ready for you" answered Faith.

"Take us to them?" said Darla.

"Ok me and Willow will take you to them" replied Faith.

"What will the other two do?" asked Dru "Won't they get lonely?"

"No they will stay here incase B becomes an issue?"

"Is she?" asked Angelus.

"Beneath us asleep" said Dawn.

"How did you do that niblet?" asked Spike.

"Kennedy and Faith knocked her out while sparing with her after she got distracted by me?" said Dawn with a smirk on her face.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"Well I spared with her to start with and we made it look like she'd broke my nose, when all it was, was a glamour from Willow making it looked broken"

"She fell right in to the trap" said Kennedy.

"Oh goody can I play with her like a puppy?" asked Drusilla.

"Maybe later pet" said Spike.

Just before they left the Magic box their was a knock on the door, Willow went to the door and made sure to activate the spell as she opened it.

"Hey Willow can we come in?" asked Wesley.

"Sure in you come" said Willow.

They entered and Conner and Gwen walked through the spell and instantly changed then Fred entered and as she walked through the spell she fainted and Wes quickly caught her, Angel made his way over to see if he could help as well.

"Is she ok?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know" replied Wes.

"Have you got a room we can take her to?" asked Gunn.

"Yeah sure Kennedy can you take Wes and Gun to the work out room there's a bed set up in their" said Willow.

"OK thanks. Oh Angel thank god you're here" said Gunn as he and Wes followed Kennedy.

"But wait that isn't Angel" said Lorn but he suddenly stopped as he saw who was around the room, then he sensed the change in Conner and Gwen.

"Dad, Mom but how?" asked Conner.

"Willow brought me back to help your dad" said Darla.

"Suddenly I feel very uneasy" said Lorn to Wesley.

"Conner when did you and Gwen become an item?" asked Angel.

"Ever since she saved me, we got attacked by a group of Vampires I managed to defeat most of them but one held me under water until I lost consciousness Gwen used her electric powers to bring me back to life" he said as he held her hand

"But how isn't she electrocuting you right now?" asked Dawn.

"With this" said Gwen as she turned round and showed them a device on her neck that stopped her from shocking people, Conner though removed it and showed it to the Four.

"So now she would fry any of us with her electric?" asked Faith.

"Yeah but I don't know what it would do to a demon, never had cause to try" said Gwen.

"Well one way to find out" suggested Darla.

Gwen grabbed Lorn and none of them knew what would happen then smoke came from his horns before his head exploded.

"He smells crispy" said Dru.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Spike and Dru followed Angelus and Darla out to their car and they followed Willow and Faith to the warehouse where they had killed Warren. Opening the doors and entering they saw the Virgins hanging up ready to eat and it didn't take them long to suck them dry and the dead body's to drop to the floor.

"Right back to business?" said Angelus.

"Yeah we need to talk about Buffy?" said Spike.

"We all agree she needs killing," said Darla.

"But can we turn her so I can play with her?" said Dru.

"I don't know she might be too dangerous to turn?" said Faith.

"But then again if you do turn her and she becomes an issue we can kill her again" said Willow.

"Yeah Dawn would love to do that you know she doesn't get on with B any more?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or any of the characters **

**Summery: this story is an idea I had after reading 'A SHIFT OF REALITY' which is on this site **

**A/N 1: sorry this took so long to come out I have been trying to make it read perfect and I've been having problems with my Lap Top **

**A/N 2: Thanks to ****dark nightmere**** for the continued support for this story and the ideas that means now I know how this story will end. **

**The Evil Turn **

**Chapter 21**

Meanwhile in the magic box Wes, Gunn and Kennedy were tending to Fred and making sure she was ok but suddenly she started to glow blue and her hair started to turn Blue.

"Wes what's happening?" asked Gunn.

"It appears she's being taken over" said Wes.

"But by what?" asked Kennedy.

"I have know idea could you get Willow or Dawn for me?" asked Wes.

"Sure but why?"

"They both have the skills I need to research what demon could be trying to take over Fred's body"

"Ok I'll be back in a few seconds" said Kennedy as she left the room and went to get Dawn.

"Wes did you sense that?" asked Gunn.

"Yes something isn't right theirs a change in the air it could just be the possible fight with the first that the watchers dairy's speak of happening in the next few years" said Wes.

"If that is it why isn't Buffy here?"

"No idea"

Before they could say anything else Kennedy and Dawn entered the room and Dawn assessed the problem with Fred then headed back through to the magic box and came back with a few books.

"Ok there are a few demons who can hijack human bodies and even fewer with blue skin so it shouldn't take to long to find whose taking over her body" said Dawn.

"Well let's eliminate them then?" said Kennedy.

"We can't until we know who it is we need to make sure we don't kill her"

"So what demons are we thinking might be involved?" asked Wes.

"Well the most dangerous is the Judge but Buffy took that out so probably not, the second is the most likely candidate a demon goddess called Illyria, who has the same power levels as Glory but unlike her can freely move between dimensions, and the third option is the Etruscan demon who is a servant of hell"

"So how do we stop Illyria from taking control of Fred?" asked Gunn.

"Uhm I'll need to research the goddess a bit more but I'm not sure I mean the last time we had to stop a goddess it killed Buffy and nearly destroyed Sunnydale" said Dawn.

"Yes and Mayor Wilkins was almost as bad" said Wes.

"Huh?" asked Kennedy and Gunn.

"He was mutating in to a pure demon and we ended up blowing him up along with Sunnydale High"

Kennedy and Dawn looked to each other they new they needed to act like they had no idea what was happening but they did know what was happening and it was a laugh playing with them.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

After a few minutes Conner and Gwen walked in to the room to see how Fred was doing, Wes told them what was going on and that she appeared to be mutating into a demon goddess called Illyria.

Kennedy had seen the pictures of what she would look like and it gave her a strange feeling that shouldn't have been their since she was with Willow.

Gunn and Wes were so focused on Fred they had failed to notice the Conner was holding a gloved hand Gwen hadn't placed the device back on her body yet and she was going to give Wes and Gunn a little shock just enough to immobilize them and allow them to tie them up.

Suddenly before Gwen to shock them Fred's hair suddenly changed to blue and a voice could be heard "The vessel known as Winifred Birkle is on the way out and I Illyria shall return to this world"

"Uhm Illyria may we speak to Fred one last time?" asked Dawn.

"You may but be fast her life force is almost gone"

"Fred we can't help you" said Wes.

"I know" said Fred, "Please don't worry about me it's not so painful"

"Fred I'm sorry for everything that I done to split us apart" said Gunn.

"Don't be every one argues with their loved ones and we were no different" answered Fred.

"Fred you were always kind to me no matter what I did and I want to thank you for that" said Conner.

"Yeah and thanks for helping locate this so I can be with some one I care about" said Gwen as she showed them the chip.

"I just wanted you to be happy and now you are" replied Fred.

"Uhm Fred we don't really know you that well but from what we know about you and from what the others have said we want to say thanks as well"

"Dawn and Kennedy the vessel has gone she will not last much longer her battle is almost over but I live on with in her and she wanted you to know she appreciates your comments" said Illyria.

Their was a sudden flash and her clothing had changed into a Brownish Leather body suit that was cut down over Fred's cleavage Dawn noticed Kennedy's eyes were focused on Fred's cleavage.

Gwen suddenly fried Wes and Gunn immobilizing them and then she placed the chip on her back and grabbed Conner and they left together.

"Kennedy watch your eyes Willow will vicariate you if she knew you were eyeing a different girl" said Dawn.

"She doesn't mind when it's you or Faith"

"That's because we're family" said Dawn as she walked away knowing Kennedy would follow her they carried Wes and Gunn down to the basement and tied them up next to where Buffy was Tied to a bed.

Gwen looked at Dawn and Kennedy and after seeing what Gwen had done to Wes and Gunn, Dawn said "Go ahead and incapacitate her she'll be easier to deal with"

Gwen touched her and she instantly lost consciousness.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Meanwhile in London four Watchers had arrived at the remains of the Watchers council building and were searching the ruble for what ever they could salvage, they ended up finding a few books but that was about it the new something was going on in Sunnydale the Devon Coven of Mystics had managed to inform them on the few bits of information they knew about what was happening in Sunnydale.

"Let's just hope we can do something to stop them from finishing the prophesy" said one Watcher.

"But I thought all Prophesies come to pass eventually?" asked a different Watcher

"They do but if we can put this one on hold it'll allow us to build an army for when it comes round again" said the first Watcher.

"So what do we do?" asked the second Watcher.

"Mobilize every potential we can find and then we take them to Africa and find the Cave of Origins where the Shadow People reside" said the third Watcher.

"And turn them into Slayers?" added the Forth.

"Ok lets go and find them and reconvene at the Coven in three days time" said the First Watcher as they went their separate ways.

_**THE EVIL TURN**_

Meanwhile in Sunnydale the Family, Faith and Willow had returned to the Magic Box and walked in to see how the spell on Conner, Gwen and Fred was doing when the entered they went through to the back room but only found nothing, Faith and Willow had a slightly scared look on their face wondering if Buffy had broke free and had taken out Dawn and Kennedy, that's when they heard the door to the basement opening and out came Dawn, Kennedy, Conner, Gwen and a Blue skinned demon who Angelus thought looked like Fred.

"So where are Wes and Gunn?" asked Angelus.

"They are in the basement with Buffy all three are out cold thanks to Gwen" said Dawn.

"So whats next?" asked Spike.

"The Next thing is to Locate where the soul of Tara Mclay is and revive her then the five of us summon our inner demon selves so we can go to hell and free them and take out Satan and gain control of his army to help our perfect version of the earth to arise" said Willow.

"So how do we do that and which demon do we need to summon first?" asked Darla.

"Proserpexa we need to summon her temple and she will then be able to travel to hell and collect her allies who will meld with us five" said Willow.

"So what do you need to raise the temple but not destroy the earth just yet?" asked Angelus showing he still remembered the power the Proserpexa demon held.

"I need the blood of a slayer who must be living" said Willow.

"So is that me then?" asked Faith.

"No Buffy that is why she hasn't been killed yet, we take some of her blood and as I summon the temple Faith, Dawn, Kennedy and I must offer the blood to it and we must have four demons with us to show our allegiance" said Willow.

"So who's going to keep an eye on B, Wes and Gunn?" asked Faith.

"Conner and Illyria will keep an eye on them. Gwen will also need to come with us to act as a power conduit for the temple to rise"

"No Gwen might die?" said Conner.

"She will not be harmed we actually need a fifth body their to represent Tara since she died but I Promise you Gwen will not be hurt" said Willow.

"So do you know the spells you will need for Tara's resurrection and to enter hell?" asked Angelus.

"Yes me and Dawn can do the spells required. Kennedy could you and Illyria go and get the required amount of blood from Buffy" said Willow.

"Sure thing" said Kennedy as she took a syringe and a small bottle to remove the blood from Buffy.

Meanwhile Dawn was sitting on a table and Willow was seated within a sand circle preparing for the spell that Dawn would perform that would allow her to find out where Tara's soul was. She assumed Tara would be in Heaven. The spell aloud Willow to travel the spirit roads, and once she arrived at the gates of Heaven she found she was watching Tara. Tara had approached the gate and was told.

"Do you promise to repent your witchcraft."

"No it's part of who I am" said Tara.

"In that case you are going to hell" then Tara suddenly started to fall and Willow followed her once she reached hell she saw Tara in a line of people being whipped by some demons as punishment for what they had done on Earth.

'Don't worry my true love I will rescue you' thought Willow.


End file.
